Guillotine no Uta
by rukii nightray
Summary: Tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu mengerti... karena semuanya sebentar lagi akan terjawab seiring dengan datangnya badai... Update: Chapter 10 hayooo di RnR :D
1. Nyanyian itu, nyanyian kematian?

P.S: ini adalah fic yang telah saya edit. Saya mohon maaf kepada para readers atas typo dan kesalahan yang begitu banyak waktu pertama kali publish. Lagi-lagi saya melakukannya -_-; tentu itu membuat para readers tidak nyaman bukan? Hahha, saya memang author yang ceroboh T.T sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Kalau para readers berkenan, silakan membaca ulang agar dapat lebih mengerti ceritanya, soalnya ada sedikit alur yang saya ubah. Gomenasai ne...

Disclaimer: kubo tite-sensei yang telah hebat membuka simpul-simpul imajinasi para otaku untuk membuat berjuta-juta fic yang ada di fandom bleach ini (hahahaha, lebai) dan yana toboso.

Character: kurosaki ichigo dan kuchiki rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan sedikit (perhatian: sangat sedikit) Sci-Fi.

Inilah ketiga kalinya saya membuat fic di fandom Bleach dan... lagi-lagi bergenre tragedy. Entah mengapa saya tidak pernah bosan^^. Cerita ini terispirasi setelah saya membaca manga Kuroshitsuji. Setelah itu saya jadi ingin membuat cerita dengan latar tempat di London, dengan tahun yang sama seperti saat cerita Kuroshitsuji berlangsung yaitu sekitar tahun 1980-an. Jadi, itulah alasan saya mencantumkan nama 'yana toboso' di disclaimer di atas.

Oh ya, fic ini sama sekali tidak plagiat cerita 'Kuroshitsuji'. Saya hanya terinspirasi dengan lokasi ceritanya saja. Disini tidak ada Butler iblis ataupun tuan muda manja yang minta dilayani setiap saat. Juga tidak ada 3 orang pelayan bodoh yang suka menghancurkan rumah dan seorang kepala pelayan yang maniak dengan macha (?), Loh kok jadi trailer Kuroshitsuji (?) Ya, sudah... Selamat membaca…

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: one: **"nyanyian itu, nyanyian kematian?"

Suara itu adalah untaian nada-nada yang indah.

Meluluhkan setiap sendi-sendi kegelapan yang ada di dalam diriku.

Aku bahkan berpikir, diriku tak pantas mendengarnya.

Karena aku adalah seorang manusia yang hina, manusia yang terkutuk.

Sedangkan dia... adalah manusia terindah dengan semua keindahan yang ada pada dirinya...

Tolong jangan sentuh aku, jangan tersenyum padaku dan jangan bernyanyi untukku.

Biarkan aku sendirian di tempat yang gelap itu.

Sampai... guillotine menjemputku.

...

Pada pemerintahan Ratu Elizabeth, perkampungan kumuh berkembang di belakang galangan kapal di bawah London Bridge. Galangan kapal ini memproduksi kapal-kapal yang akan di ekspor ke Dunia Baru dalam peperangan melawan Spanyol. Mereka membutuhkan banyak pekerja. Pekerja yang tinggal di pinggiran, mendiami desa-desa seperti Bethnal Green dan menyebar ke sebelah timur sungai Thames. Bagian kota London ini adalah East End.

East End sangat berbeda dengan West End yang begitu berkembang dan dihuni oleh para bangsawan dan golongan orang-orang kaya lainnya. Rumah-rumah yang ada di East End lebih kecil, lebih rendah dan seringkali dihuni oleh banyak orang karena semakin tinggi tingkat populasi di kota London.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, tempat tinggal yang terbatas dan populasi yang perlahan-lahan semakin meningkat, banyak orang-orang yang menggelandang di bagian belakang gedung-gedung perumahan di East End. Tempat itu bagaikan selokan-selokan kecil yang kumuh dan dingin. Tempat dimana semua hal yang buruk berlabuh. Tempat yang begitu identik dengan kemiskinan, penyakit dan kriminalitas. Jauh dari segala kemewahan dan keagungan yang melekat di image kota London.

Di selokan itulah, hidup seorang pemuda bernama Ichigo. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan hanya berusaha untuk hidup lebih lama, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa ia hidup. Ia menghuni bagian paling dalam dari selokan di East End. Sesama penghuni selokan pun tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya, ia bagaikan sebuah makhluk yang kotor, makhluk yang tidak diinginkan di dunia ini.

Bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi karena Ichigo sedikit berbeda dari manusia penghuni East End atau manusia-manusia lainnya di belahan bumi ini. Ichigo mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang melebihi manusia biasa. Kekuatannya begitu besar hingga ia mampu untuk memecahkan kepala seseorang hanya dengan cengkraman tangan kirinya.

Ichigo sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana ia menghabiskan hari demi harinya di selokan yang dingin itu. Tapi, ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia bisa datang ke selokan itu. Setiap detik-detik dari kejadian itu terekam dengan jelas di dalam memorinya. Begitu kuat dan begitu mengikatnya.

Jika memang ada hal yang harus dijadikan alasan agar ia tetap hidup di dunia ini. Mungkin hal itu hanya ada satu. Yaitu kedatangan seorang gadis kecil yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Seorang gadis kecil yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya dan yang paling penting, gadis kecil itu tidak takut padanya. Mereka berdua lalu hidup bersama dan melewati hari-hari yang begitu berat di selokan East End.

Yachiru nama gadis kecil itu. Yachiru hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang dibuang ke selokan East End oleh orang tuanya. Walaupun begitu Yachiru tidak pernah menangis. Di tengah-tengah dinginnya dan gelapnya selokan East End, Yachiru selalu tersenyum dan berusaha untuk membuat Ichigo tetap kuat dan melupakan semua masa lalunya yang begitu menyakitkan. Ichigo pun telah bertekad bahwa ia akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Yachiru dari segala kekejaman hal yang akan terjadi di East End ini.

...

"Ichigo, aku bawakan buah apel dan roti kesukaanmu!" teriak Yachiru dengan suara beramplitudo begitu besar tepat di telinga kanan Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak bergeming. Ia hanya diam. Dirinya yang berbeda dari manusia normal lainnya mampu membuatnya menerima gelombang suara sebesar apapun. Baik itu suara bom atom ataupun suara teriakan Yachiru.

"Kau mencuri lagi?" ucap Ichigo akhirnya sambil menatap Yachiru penuh rasa cemas. Tapi sepertinya Yachiru tidak dapat merasakan rasa cemas yang Ichigo pancarkan padanya, ia tetap tersenyum sambil membersihkan apel yang ada di dalam genggamannya dengan bajunya yang lusuh.

"Dan tidak tertangkap lagi, tambahkan itu Ichigo."

Ichigo menerima apel yang diberikan Yachiru padanya. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, tapi itu tidak akan lama.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nona yang cantik, dialah yang memberiku roti ini," ujar Yachiru sambil menunjukkan roti yang dibawanya pada Ichigo. "Ia memakai tudung seperti sedang menyamar. Ia berkata padaku jika aku tidak menceritakan pertemuan kami hari ini kepada siapapun, ia akan datang lagi besok menemuiku dan memberikan kita daging yang banyak," lanjut Yachiru.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, "Dan kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kalau dengan Ichigo tidak apa-apa." jawab Yachiru dengan mulut penuh roti. Baru kali ini mereka makan makanan enak seperti ini. Karena biasanya, Yachiru hanya bisa mencuri sedikit sekali makanan dan itu pun mereka bagi dua.

"Lalu, kau akan menemuinya lagi?"

"Iya."

Ichigo kembali terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Yachiru yang begitu yakin. Ia memang tidak akan bisa mencegah Yachiru jika Yachiru sudah menjawab dengan nada yang penuh keyakinan seperti itu. Meskipun tindakan Yachiru itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Di saat seperti inilah Ichigo akan diam-diam membuntuti kemana Yachiru akan pergi.

"Ichigo tetap disini. Tidak boleh mengikutiku diam-diam."

Eh? Ia tahu?

"Tentu, Ichigo mencolok sekali sih."

Yachiru memang selalu berbicara apa adanya. Dan kali ini, perkataan Yachiru itu, membuat Ichigo sangat kecewa.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh ikut menemuinya?"

Yachiru menghentikan makannya dan menatap mata Ichigo bulat-bulat, "Karena nanti ia akan tahu kalau aku bercerita pada Ichigo dan kita tidak akan mendapatkan daging yang banyak!"

Entah Ichigo harus memuji kecerdasan Yachiru atau memuji keinginan Yachiru yang begitu kuat hanya untuk makan daging.

"Tapi Yachiru..."

"Ichigo tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

...

Hari sudah begitu gelap. Angin musim dingin pun terasa semakin sakit menusuk-nusuk hingga ke tulang. Tapi Ichigo masih saja belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya begitu gelisah. Yachiru belum pulang. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah nona yang cantik itu menyakitinya?

Ichigo segera berdiri dan bergegas mencari Yachiru. Tapi, belum ada lima langkah Ichigo ambil, suara Yachiru yang begitu khas telah memanggil-manggil namanya melalui gema-gema yang berosilasi di lorong selokan East End.

"Yachiru! Kau darimana saja?"

"Hehehe... aku dapat daging Ichi..." jawab Yachiru tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Ichigo begitu khawatir padanya. Ichigo yang tadinya ingin marah menjadi luluh hatinya ketika melihat senyum yang mewarnai wajah Yachiru. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Yachiru sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yachiru yang kecil.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Jangan keluar hanya dengan pakaian tipis di malam hari. Kau bisa memakai selimutku untuk melindungi diri dari dingin."

Tapi Yachiru tidak merasa kedinginan. Ia tidak perlu selimut tebal atau baju berlapis-lapis untuk melawan hawa dingin East End ini. Ia hanya butuh kehangatan dari hati Ichigo. Sama seperti sekarang. Ia merasa begitu tenang dan hangat saat Ichigo berulang kali menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Walaupun kehidupannya yang dahulu lebih baik daripada kehidupannya yang sekarang, Yachiru tidak pernah merasa menyesal. Karena dahulu, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Perasaan yang seakan-akan begitu melindunginya. Perasaan itu memenuhi seluruh rongga hati dan setiap hembusan nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

Ya... malam itu... langit East End yang gelap terasa begitu tinggi. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi seorang gadis dengan wangi bunga lavender untuk melihat peristiwa yang begitu mengharukan di selokan East End. Bagaikan di atas panggung pertunjukkan Shakespeare.

"Kami-sama, kirimkanlah kebahagiaan kepada mereka berdua." ucap gadis itu hampir berbisik. Ia pun lalu tersenyum sambil memandang jauh ke langit gelap East End dan kemudian... kembali memakai tudung hitamnya.

"Ichigo... bangun Ichigo... bangun..."

"Yachiru...?"

Ichigo segera membuka matanya seketika saat mendengar Yachiru memanggil namanya dengan suara yang seperti merintih kesakitan. Benar saja, Yachiru sudah terduduk lemas di sampingnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipisnya.

"Yachiru! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ichigo... tiba-tiba badanku terasa tidak enak... aku merasa begitu pusing... dan tadi sepertinya baru saja aku muntah darah..."

Ichigo tersentak. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menggendong Yachiru di punggungnya dan berlari mencari bantuan di sekitarnya. Tapi, percuma saja. Di tengah-tengah tempat kumuh yang penuh dengan liberalisme itu, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Rata-rata mereka mengacuhkan Ichigo dan malah memarahinya.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang harus ditolong?"

Batin Ichigo dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran. Sedangkan wajah Yachiru yang biasanya ceria, sekarang diwarnai dengan warna pucat. Ichigo takut. Ia begitu takut. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Yachiru. Ia tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya Yachiru tempatnya bergantung. Hanya Yachiru tempat dimana ia merasa dibutuhkan. Jika Yachiru tidak ada, untuk siapa ia hidup?

Ichigo sudah tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak ingat akan larangan Yachiru untuk pergi ke kota. Disana ada warga kota yang pernah menyakitinya. Dan warga kota yang telah mengambil segalanya dari sisinya. Hanya satu yang dipikirkan Ichigo saat ini yaitu bagaimana caranya ia menolong Yachiru agar Yachiru dapat tetap hidup dan mereka kembali bersama menjalani hari-hari di selokan East End.

Ichigo pun lalu berlari menuju ke sebuah klinik di tengah kota. Saat itu klinik masih sepi karena hari masih malam. Sang dokter yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya pun kaget karena kedatangan Ichigo.

"Tolong saya dokter! Adik saya sakit! Saya mohon... beri kami obat agar sakit yang dirasakan adik saya menghilang." ucap Ichigo membabi-buta sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang dokter yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Sang dokter pun sadar siapa Ichigo dan menjadi ketakutan.

"SIAPA KAU? Dasar monster selokan! Pergi kau dari tempat ini! MENJIJIKAN!" kata dokter itu berulang kali sambil melempari Ichigo dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ichigo berusaha untuk melindungi Yachiru agar tidak terkena lemparan barang-barang sambil terus-menerus membujuk dokter itu.

Ichigo pun mendekati sang dokter, "Saya mohon dokter... demi adik saya... apapun akan saya lakukan..."

Ya... apapun...

"PERGI! Jangan mendekat!"

"Sembuhkanlah adik saya..."

"TIDAK! Dasar kau makhluk menji- AKHHHH!" jerit sang dokter begitu keras ketika Ichigo meremukkan wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Darah segar terpancar ke seluruh ruangan. Mengenai wajah dan juga pakaian Ichigo. Mewarnai ruangan berbau obat itu dengan bau amis yang menyengat.

"Sudah kubilang bukan... akan kulakukan apapun..." gumam Ichigo tidak sadar sambil menatap tajam tubuh sang dokter yang wajahnya sudah hancur itu.

Ternyata, teriakan sang dokter telah mengundang puluhan warga kota untuk beramai-ramai mendatangi kliniknya. Ichigo pun kembali tersadar.

"A... apa yang telah kulakukan...?"

Ichigo pun segera berlari dan meninggalkan klinik. Para warga kota yang telah melihat aksinya pun beramai-ramai mengejarnya. Sambil berlari ternyata mereka telah membawa kayu dan berbagai macam benda tumpul.

Dengan penuh ketakutan Ichigo berlari tak tentu arah menyusuri selokan-selokan East End. Tapi warga kota juga tak henti-henti mengejarnya. Sebisa mungkin, Ichigo hanya ingin menyelamatkan Yachiru dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Yachiru yang sudah tidak punya kekuatan karena berkali-kali muntah darah di punggung Ichigo, tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya dan terjatuh dari punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo baru menyadarinya setelah beberapa langkah. Yachiru tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dan para warga kota semakin menjadi-jadi bagaikan iblis yang ingin memburunya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh Yachiru telah terinjak-injak oleh warga kota yang beramai-ramai mendekatinya. Seketika itu juga Ichigo kembali kehilangan kesadarannya dan ia pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang melebihi manusia normal lainnya.

Dengan membabi buta Ichigo melempar tubuh lawannya, menghancurkan wajah setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatinya dan menusuk setiap perut warga kota yang berbalik ingin membakarnya dengan obor kayu. Darah ada dimana-mana. Mewarnai selokan East End yang biasanya gelap itu dengan warna merah yang pekat.

Kesedihan yang begitu mendalam telah menguasai Ichigo. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kesedihan itu telah mencengkramnya, membuat hatinya begitu sakit sehingga ia melampiaskannya dengan membunuh siapa pun yang mendekatinya...

...

Saat sadar... di depan Ichigo sudah dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dan darah yang begitu banyak menggenang. Bau amis bercampur dengan bau hujan yang dingin. Di pangkuannya, Yachiru telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

Ichigo pun hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah langit sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Yachiru yang sudah mendingin. Tidak ada yang dipikirkannya. Semuanya telah usai... semuanya telah pergi... Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup.

"..."

Tiba-tiba saja suara seriosa kecil yang begitu indah menari-nari di telinganya yang telah ternodai dengan darah. Suara seorang wanita yang begitu merdu... tapi Ichigo sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia begitu lelah. Dan suara nyanyian lullaby itu... membuat kesadaran Ichigo semakin lama semakin menghilang. Tapi terasa begitu tenang dan nyaman... Ichigo pun memejamkan matanya.

... setelah sebelumnya... melihat bayangan senyuman seorang gadis di balik tudung berwarna hitam yang mendekatinya...

...

-tsuzuku-

Wah... berat banget ya ceritanya...? ugh... yang jelas cerita ini belum berakhir sampai disini... hahahhaha XP

Cerita ini tadinya mau saya buat dengan pairing Hyourinmaruxhaineko atas permintaan salah satu author teman saya. Tapi, setelah dipikir, image Haineko dengan tokoh gadis bangsawan di cerita ini sangat tidak cocok. Saya ingin mencoba menggunakan shirayuki saja, tapi tidak cocok jika dipasangkan dengan Hyourinmaru, ada yang janggal menurut saya. Jadilah saya kembali dengan IchixRuki... memang ini adalah pairing yang paling pas buat saya... Hahahaha -laugh-

Untuk chapter pertama ini saya belum bisa banyak berkomentar (padahal udah banyak banget... -_-;). Maka dari itu... AYO REVIEW! Agar saya bisa tahu apa kekurangan dari fic ini... dan bagaimana kesan-kesan kalian...

Oh ya, no flame! Tapi kritikan boleh kok...^^ itu semua bertujuan untuk membangun kreatifitas saya...

Sekali lagi! REVIEW! AYO REVIEW yang banyak! Ahahahha XP

Saya akan banyak berterimakasih pada author dan para readers sekalian...

Akhir kata, minal aidin wal fa idzin... (masih suasana lebaran, hehehehe)

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	2. Sebuah Janji

_ KYAAAA! KYAAAA! KYAAA! #digeplakkarenaberisik.

Akhirnya chapter dua juga... mau nangis rasanya... huhuhuh T.T soalnya ini adalah proyek (?) fic saya yang paling berat pengerjaannya karena fic ini membutuhkan banyak sumber dan imajinasi serta kreatifitas yang sangat tinggi (bahkan lebih berat dari proyek **Fantasie Impromptu **[bagi readers yang belum baca, baca yaaa #promosi];p). Terimakasih kepada om wiki (a.k.a wikipedia) dan papi google yang telah memberi saya banyak informasi. Hahahah XD

Oh ya, saya lupa. Di chapter pertama saya menuliskan **'sekitar tahun 1980-an' **itu salah besar! Yang benar **sekitar tahun 1880-an**! Hahahah, saya ceroboh lagi. -_-;

Disclaimer: kubo tite-sensei yang telah hebat menciptakan chara setampan Ichigo! (gila! #apahubungannyacoba?) dan yana toboso.

Character: kurosaki ichigo dan kuchiki rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan sedikit (perhatian: sangat sedikit) Sci-Fi.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: sedikit BLOODY.

"celebration ichiruki day"

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: two: **"sebuah janji."

Di sebuah rumah tua di sudut kota East End. Seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan aura dingin yang selalu menyelimuti bangunan tua tersebut. Seorang anak kecil bermata coklat sedang terduduk diam di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap di dalam rumah itu. Hanya cahaya lilin kecil yang meneranginya. Terlihat sedikit warna bola mata musim gugurnya sedang menatap lekat-lekat pria bertopeng hitam di depannya. Pria itu mengenakan jas putih bagaikan seorang ilmuwan.

Di tengah ruangan yang sarat akan cahaya itu, sang pria mendekati anak kecil itu sambil membawa sebilah pisau yang berkilat tajam di tangan kanannya dan sebuah tabung reaksi berisi cairan berwarna biru di tangan yang satunya. Anak kecil itu tidak ketakutan. Ia hanya diam. Matanya tetap tegas menatap sang pria bertopeng hitam itu.

Sang pria lalu menyeringai, "Ichigo... kau anak yang baik..."

"Iya, dokter." jawab anak kecil bermata coklat yang ternyata bernama Ichigo itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau butuh sebuah alasan agar kau dapat hidup di dunia yang kejam ini."

"Alasan?"

"Ya, hidup itu butuh sebuah alasan. Alasan agar kau dapat tetap hidup, demi siapa dan untuk siapa kau hidup. Jika tidak begitu, hidupmu akan sia-sia... dan tidak memiliki arti sama sekali."

Ichigo terdiam dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Sang pria tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo. Senyum yang sangat aneh. Senyum yang seakan-akan menyiratkan sebuah kengerian dan kekejaman yang begitu menakutkan. Ia pun mengangkat pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya ke pipi kiri Ichigo. Menekannya sedikit, menggoreskan dan mencungkilnya. Meninggalkan sebuah sayatan yang memperlihatkan secuil daging segar berwarna merah muda. Darah segar berwarna merah pekat pun keluar dari celah sayatan itu. Begitu dingin dan perih... tapi Ichigo tetap tidak bergeming. Sang pria pun menatap mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo dalam-dalam.

"Itu mudah... kau bisa tahu dengan menjadi bonekaku. Kau harus selamanya mengabdi padaku, menjadi kelinci percobaanku dan menerima semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi, itu semua belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kuberikan padamu..."

"Kau... harus hidup demi diriku... dan hanya untukku...," imbuh sang pria sambil memegang wajah Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya. Pisau bernoda darah yang sebelumnya ia genggam, telah ia jatuhkan ke lantai begitu saja. Ia elus lembut pipi kiri Ichigo yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah dan kemudian ia buka paksa mulut Ichigo sambil menekannya begitu kuat.

"Itulah..." bisik sang pria tepat di telinga Ichigo. Ia mengangkat tabung reaksi yang ada di tangan kirinya dan memasukkan cairan berwarna biru yang ada di dalamnya ke mulut Ichigo yang telah ia buka paksa.

"Itulah... arti dan alasan kau hidup..."

"...Ichigo..."

.

.

.

'DEG'

...

"AKHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Napasnya menderu-deru. Berulang-ulang ia menarik dan mengeluarkan oksigen dari paru-parunya dengan tempo yang begitu cepat. Terasa berat dan begitu menyesakkan.

Cahaya putih yang berada tepat di atasnya telah menyilaukan matanya, menghamburkan pandangannya sesaat. Ichigo tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ada dimana ia? Di rumah menyeramkan itukah?

"Wajahmu pucat," sebuah suara yang begitu lembut tiba-tiba saja menyentuh telinga Ichigo dan masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ichigo pun menoleh ke asal suara. Dan seketika, penglihatan Ichigo kembali seperti sedia kala.

Begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat si pemilik suara lembut itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Duduk di sampingnya. Menatapnya begitu dalam...

Mulut Ichigo tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu. Segala pertanyaan yang ingin ia keluarkan sedari tadi seakan-akan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya... hanya tertuju pada kedua bola mata violet di hadapannya... Ichigo seakan-akan tertarik oleh pesona yang dipancarkan oleh sang gadis. Ia seperti tersihir oleh kecantikan yang intens.

Gadis bermata violet itu juga terdiam. Ia lalu menyentuh wajah Ichigo, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu takut hingga berwajah seperti ini?"

Ichigo pun tersadar dan menyingkirkan tangan si gadis dari wajahnya. Ia juga melepas pegangannya yang sedari tadi telah menggenggam tangan kiri si gadis. Ichigo menggenggamnya begitu erat ketika ia bermimpi buruk tadi...

"Ini... dimana?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya setelah dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Town house milik keluargaku." jawab si gadis sambil beranjak dari sisi Ichigo. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju meja berukiran mewah yang ada di hadapan ranjang tempat Ichigo tidur.

Ichigo kembali terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang telah dilontarkan si gadis bermata violet itu. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar? Town house? Rumah-rumah mewah yang ada di West End itu? Kota bagian barat yang selalu dipenuhi oleh para bangsawan setiap musim panas karena mereka berpindah sementara dari manor house yang ada di Westminster untuk bersosialisasi. Ia tahu, West End adalah tempat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan selokan di East End, tapi... mengapa sekarang ia bisa berada di tempat ini? Di sebuah town house milik keluarga bangsawan...

Bukankah... sekarang seharusnya ia berada di selokan East End yang dingin itu? Di tengah-tengah lautan darah dan tumpukan mayat-mayat yang telah membunuh Yachiru, orang yang sangat berarti baginya... Yachirulah satu-satunya alasan bagi Ichigo untuk hidup, setelah kematian pria itu...

"Ini," kata sang gadis bermata violet membuyarkan jalan pikiran Ichigo. Ia mendekatkan secangkir teh yang dibawanya kepada Ichigo. Seketika, harum yang begitu manis dan menenangkan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh layaknya euforia di padang bunga...

"Ini adalah teh bunga rose yang telah kutambahkan perasan jeruk lemon. Minumlah, bisa membuat hatimu kembali tenang."

Seperti tersihir, tanpa ragu Ichigo menerima cangkir teh itu dan segera meminumnya. Dan benar saja, perasaannya telah menjadi lebih tenang. Semua beban yang tadi sedang dipikirkannya seperti menguap lenyap bersama udara...

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" ucap sang gadis sambil menerima cangkir kosong yang diberikan Ichigo padanya. Ichigo kembali memandang lekat-lekat kedua bola mata violet itu, entah mengapa... tapi hal itu bisa lebih menenangkannya daripada meminum secangkir teh panas, "Ichigo."

"Namaku Rukia. Apa kau suka tehnya?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia. Rukia pun tersenyum. Ia senang karena Ichigo mau menanggapi pertanyaannya untuk yang pertama kali.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka berdua terdiam dan tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mengapa... kau menyelamatkanku?"

Rukia terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tapi, tak lama untuk Rukia agar raut wajahnya kembali lagi seperti semula. Rukia pun menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Karena... aku telah mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut pink."

...

Musim panas. East End, London.

Tiga hari sebelumnya.

"HEI! Kembali kau pencuri daging!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek berwarna pink berlari secepat mungkin dari seorang pria paruh baya yang mengejarnya. Pria itu mengejarnya sambil membawa-bawa sebuah tongkat kayu yang terus ia ayun-ayunkan. Cahaya matahari yang begitu terik tidak menjadi halangan baginya untuk mengejar gadis kecil kurang ajar yang telah mencuri daging jualannya itu.

Gadis kecil itu akhirnya berlari memasuki lorong-lorong gelap East End. Ia berhasil. Pria itu tidak lagi mengejarnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada warga kota yang mau masuk ke dalam selokan East End yang gelap itu.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terdiam terengah-engah sambil membungkuk memegang kedua lutut kecilnya.

"Hhh... hhhh... Hampir saja..."

"Hampir... apa?"

Gadis kecil itu tersentak, ia lalu menoleh spontan ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya. Suara seorang wanita. Suara itu begitu lembut... tapi terdengar berkharisma.

"Ha-lo," sapa wanita yang telah mengagetkannya itu. Ia duduk dengan anggun di atas salah satu box kayu yang terlantar di sepanjang lorong East End. Wanita itu... tidak, ia lebih muda, gadis itu... tidak pernah terlihat di selokan East End sebelumnya. Apakah ia seorang penghuni baru? Tapi, sosoknya sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang penghuni selokan East End.

Gadis itu berambut sebahu, warnanya hitam legam dan menari-nari ditiup angin musim panas. Kedua bola matanya berwarna violet memikat. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Di balik jubahnya itu, sang gadis kecil bisa melihat gaun berenda dari bahan satin melekat di tubuhnya. Selain itu, sang gadis kecil juga bisa melihat kulit berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat lembut di balik jubahnya. Gaun bangsawan? Kulit putih? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Penghuni barukah?

"Kau... tidak tinggal di sini kan...?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan nada skeptis. Matanya menatap curiga kedua bola mata violet sang gadis. Sang gadis terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau gadis kecil yang pintar! Siapa namamu?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri si gadis kecil.

Gadis kecil itu mundur selangkah ke belakang sambil menyembunyikan dagingnya cepat-cepat di belakang punggungnya.

"Na, namaku Yachiru!"

"Aku Rukia dan aku tidak akan mengambil dagingmu, tenang saja." ucap Rukia masih sambil tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Yachiru. Spontan wajah Yachiru memerah.

Rukia mengajak Yachiru duduk di atas sebuah box kayu di lorong paling ujung. Karena masih siang, lorong itu masih terang. Rukia duduk di sebelah Yachiru. Yachiru pun sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Rukia dan tanpa segan langsung memakan dagingnya itu.

"Rukia, mengapa di hari sepanas ini kau mengenakan jubah panjang dengan warna gelap seperti itu?" tanya Yachiru polos di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu polos dari Yachiru. Ia pun kembali mengelus-ngelus kepala Yachiru, "Bagus sekali pertanyaanmu Yacchan."

"Yacchan?"

"Yap, boleh kan aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu?"

Yachiru mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya. "Sebenarnya sih panas sekali... tapi apa boleh buat, kalau tidak begini nanti aku bisa ketahuan," imbuh Rukia sambil memakai tudungnya. Yachiru mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ketahuan oleh siapa?"

"Hmm... banyak. Oleh orang-orang di sini, orang yang sedang kuselidiki dan yang lebih menyeramkan adalah jika aku ketahuan oleh kakakku." jawab Rukia sambil membuka kembali tudungnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Rukia seketika kedua bola mata Yachiru langsung berbinar, "Kakak? Yachiru juga punya seorang kakak!" ucapnya bangga sambil mengangkat tulang yang digenggamnya ke atas. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya membusung. Bagaikan seorang atlit olimpiade yang sedang mengangkat piala kemenangan.

"Eeeh? Sungguh? Seperti apa kakak Yacchan?" kata Rukia menanggapi sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yachiru kembali duduk, ia pun mulai berbicara sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tak menyentuh tanah dan menggerak-gerakkan tulang yang dipegangnya bagai sebuah tongkat untuk berdiplomasi.

"Kakakku namanya Ichigo. Ia adalah orang yang sangat keren! Dia tinggi dan tampan! Baik hati dan juga selalu menlindungiku! Dia adalah tipe sempurna pria idaman para gadis! Tapi sayangnya... kakak terlalu pendiam."

Rukia menutup mulut menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Yachiru yang begitu lucu. Ingin sekali ia punya seorang adik seperti Yachiru bukannya seorang kakak yang menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam. Sungguh beruntung orang bernama Ichigo itu, batin Rukia.

"Oh ya? Pasti menyenangkan..."

"Apa Rukia mau bertemu dengannya?"

Rukia terdiam dan matanya menerawang, ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Yachiru juga ikut terdiam, ia menunggu jawaban dari Rukia sambil menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dengan jenaka.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena akan terlalu bahaya, bertemu dengan Yacchan saja sebenarnya aku tidak boleh. Tapi, karena Yacchan menarik aku memaksa diriku untuk menyapamu."

Yachiru mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya berubah masam. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Rukia, "Kakak Ichigo tidak berbahaya!"

"Bukan... maksudku bukan kakakmu yang berbahaya. Tapi, orang-orang jahat di luar sana. Kalau ketahuan, aku tidak lagi bisa mengawasi mereka." jawab Rukia sambil memegang wajah Yachiru dan membelainya lembut. Walaupun tidak begitu mengerti, Yachiru mengangguk saja. Ia senang karena ada orang lain yang menganggap Ichigo seperti orang biasa.

"Aku harus segera pulang." ucap Yachiru tiba-tiba sambil memandang langit musim panas yang semakin terik, "Kakak akan khawatir padaku jika aku terlalu lama pergi," imbuhnya.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu lagi dan aku akan memberikan daging yang banyak kepadamu dengan satu syarat..."

"APA?" tanya Yachiru antusias begitu mendengar kata daging. Rukia kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

"... kau tidak boleh menceritakan pertemuan kita hari ini pada siapapun, baik itu kepada kakakmu. Janji?," kata Rukia sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Yachiru. Yachiru mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingking Rukia dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Jika suatu saat nanti Rukia bertemu dengan kakakku. Maukah Rukia senantiasa menolong dan selalu berada di dekatnya? Pasti kakak akan bahagia jika berteman dengan orang seperti Rukia."

Rukia kembali terdiam. Ia dapat merasakannya, jari kelingking Yachiru yang mengait jari kelingkingnya dengan begitu kuat. Rukia pun kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku janji."

...

Ichigo terdiam. Ia terpana melihat Rukia yang dengan anggunnya menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan Yachiru, adik kecilnya yang begitu berharga. Entah mengapa, di matanya, sosok Rukia begitu mempesona. Baik itu terlihat dari aura yang menyelimutinya maupun kharismanya.

"Apa benar... adikku berkata seperti itu...?" ucap Ichigo di akhir cerita.

"Tentu." jawab Rukia tanpa ragu.

Ichigo terkesiap melihat keyakinan yang ada pada diri Rukia. Tapi semua itu percuma. Ichigo merasa hampa.

"Tetapi, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk hidup walaupun kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

Keheningan yang memekakkan kembali mengelilingi mereka berdua. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya bagai boneka yang telah rusak.

Rukia tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan jelasnya. Dan Rukia... telah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang sangat berbahaya dan bisa mengancam nyawanya. Tentu saja karena selama ini Rukia bergerak sendiri jadi lebih mudah baginya untuk bersembunyi. Tapi Rukia yakin, keputusannya tepat dan Ichigo bisa melakukan tugas ini...

"Ada. Masih ada satu alasan."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus-lurus kedua bola mata violet Rukia yang penuh kejujuran.

"Kau harus melindungiku..."

...

-tsuzuku-

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomenasai telat update! Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan saya! Tadinya saya langsung ingin melanjutkan cerita ini sebelum saya ujian mid semester tapi... karena sebab ini dan itu jadi saya terpaksa melanjutkan cerita ini sehabis mid semester.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... saya tuh termasuk author yang nekat ya... sudah dekat mau ujian masih sempat-sempatnya bikin fic baru... hahahahahhah XP

Langsung ajah, ini jawaban review chapter 1:

**W13nter, **wah terimakasih^^ masalah itu sudah saya perbaiki, hehehe terimaksih lagi atas peringatannya. Keep reading ya!

**Hatsune Julie, **yang benar? Wah! Saya senang sekali! Bagaimana chapter kedua ini? Yup, cewek bertudung itu Rukia. Dia sama sekali nggak takut ngelihat darah karena dia memang sudah sering melihatnya^^. Saya juga sebenarnya kasihan sama Yachiru, makanya kisahnya saya angkat kembali di chapter 2. Keep reading ya!

**Jee-ya Zettyra, **yup, settingnya eropa, tepatnya di London^^. Hahahha, saya memang suka cerita yang terselubung gtu, bagaimana? Apakah dengan kehadiran chapter 2 ini jee-san sudah bisa mengerti ceritanya? Keep reading ya!

**Baka-strawberry, **ya, gadis itu Rukia^^. Wah, penasaran ya? Ini sudah di-update. Keep reading ya!

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ, **udah...^^ Keep reading ya!

**Yuu Ika, **tak apa-apa, asal yuu-chan tetap mereview^^. Ini sudah diupdate. Keep reading ya!

**Saeki Mii, **Arigatou^^ Keep reading ya!

**Va Arachi-chan, **ahhahaha arigatou va-chan! Penyakit apa ya...? saya juga bingung XP terimakasih sudah mereview dan mem-fave fic ini o Keep reading ya!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh, **hola juga senpai! Masa? Senpai suka baca novel luar ya? Apa judulnya? Hehehehe. Arigatou senpai^^ Keep reading ya!

**Sara Hikari, **wah, terimakasih^^ iya, gara-gara kerjaannya si ilmuwan gila tuh, hahahahhaha XP makasih udah review ya imouto-chan^^ Keep reading ya!

**Bl3achtou4ro, **wah... terimakasih ya~! Semoga dengan chapter 2 ini kamu bisa lebih mengerti^^ Keep reading ya!

**Astrella Kurosaki, **jiah! Ini anak ==' selokan itu cuma kata konotasi yang mencerminkan sebuah lorong yang gelap, kumuh, jelek dan bla bla bla sejuta kejelekan lainnya. Jadi bukan maksudnya Ichigo tinggal di selokan kayak got-got berair hitam kayak di Indonesia itu... -_-; mengerti tak? Keep reading ya!

Oh ya, saya ucapkan sekali lagi Hontou ni arigatou untuk para readers yang telah membaca, mereview dan mem-fave fic ini. Saya sungguh terharu!

Sekali lagi, ditunggu kesan-kesannya untuk chapter yang kedua ini. Jangan sungkan dan jangan ragu untuk bertanya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	3. Amazing of June Aquilids

Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh chapter 3!

Gomenasai karena kelamaan update. Saya terpaksa melakukannya karena begitu banyak kegiatan yang harus saya lakukan menjelang ujian akhir dan ujian masuk PTN. Semoga para readers sekalian bisa mengerti (-;)

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC, sedikit Bloody.

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: three: **"amazing of june aquilids."

"Ehem! Ehem! Mari kuperkenalkan teman-teman sekalian," ucap Rukia dengan lantang setelah berdehem beberapa kali. Suaranya ia buat-buat supaya terdengar berwibawa, persis seperti seorang penasehat kerajaan yang akan membuka sebuah sidang. Matanya berkilat-kilat antusias dan senyum terlukis sempurna di wajah cantiknya. Di sampingnya berdiri Ichigo dengan tegapnya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Dia adalah Ichigo, mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi tangan kananku." imbuh Rukia kepada tiga orang yang sedang berdiri berjajar di hadapannya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tetap diam saja. Sedangkan tiga orang itu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Yang pertama, gadis yang berdiri di ujung sebelah kanan. Gadis itu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Ichigo. Datar. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam dengan bagian berenda di lengan dan di ujung gaunnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang ia kepang satu dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di depannya. Poni rata menutupi seluruh dahinya. Matanya sendu tapi terlihat tajam. Memperlihatkan sebuah keanggunan yang begitu berbeda dari gadis-gadis bangsawan pada umumnya. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan hitam untuk menutupi telapak tangannya yang begitu halus.

Gadis itu bernama lengkap _The Honourable Nemu Kurotsuchi_. Ia adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan Kurotsuchi. Ayahnya sendiri yang bergelar _Earl of Kurotsuchi_ adalah teman baik sekaligus bawahan ayah Rukia yang bergelar _Duke of Kuchiki_.

Nemu adalah teman sekaligus sahabat perempuan Rukia satu-satunya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak masih kecil karena latar belakang Ayah mereka yang bersahabat itu. Walaupun derajat kebangsawanan Rukia lebih tinggi daripada Nemu yaitu _Lady Rukia Kuchiki_, Nemu tidak pernah merasa segan kepada Rukia dan Rukia pun sangat menyayangi Nemu bagaikan adiknya sendiri.

Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang datar-datar saja, Nemu adalah seorang yang pendiam. Sebagai seorang gadis bangsawan, Nemu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cerdas –sama seperti Rukia-. Karenanya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Pemuda berwajah tampan yang berdiri di tengah bernama Kaien. Ia memiliki gelar _Marquis of Shiba_. Kaien juga teman Rukia sejak mereka masih kecil. Bertiga, bersama-sama dengan Nemu mereka tumbuh dan belajar banyak hal.

Kaien bekerja sebagai seorang dokter. Sebenarnya, ayahnya yang juga seorang _Marquis_ tidak mengizinkan Kaien untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi, karena keseriusan Kaien hingga ia belajar ke Perancis, akhirnya ayahnya pun menyetujui dan memberi izin kepadanya.

Kaien adalah seorang lelaki bangsawan yang sangat murah senyum. Senyum itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Tak pernah sedikit pun pudar. Ditambah dengan kacamata yang juga selalu setia melekat di wajahnya itu. Tidak heran jika banyak gadis-gadis bangsawan yang sangat dengan senang hati bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi, Kaien tidak pernah menanggapi mereka dengan serius, bahkan mengacuhkannya. Ayahnya saja bahkan sudah menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala Kaien yang satu ini. Karena, bagi Kaien ia lebih senang bersama dengan Nemu dan Rukia. Sehingga, Rukia pun sangat percaya padanya.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda yang ekspresi wajahnya paling normal diantara semuanya. Ia adalah Shuhei. Shuhei adalah bawahan Rukia yang mengurus semua keperluan Rukia mulai dari membersihkan rumah, mengurus makanan dan dapur hingga hal-hal sepele lainnya. Shuhei juga sangat jago bela diri. Ia menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri dari berbagai belahan dunia seperti Karate, Judo, Muaythai dari Thailand ataupun Kalaripayattu dari India*1. Sehingga Shuhei juga bisa dianggap sebagai seorang _bodyguard _untuk Rukia. Walaupun, Rukia sendiri juga jago bela diri sehingga kemampuan Shuhei itu hampir tidak ada gunanya -selain untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri tentunya-.

Sama seperti Ichigo, Shuhei juga diselamatkan oleh Rukia walaupun bukan dari selokan kumuh _East End_. Tadinya, ia adalah seorang putra dari keluarga bangsawan bergelar _Baron_. Sampai pada suatu ketika, seluruh keluarganya tewas dibunuh oleh sekawanan perampok dan hanya dia saja yang selamat. Karena, pada saat perampokan terjadi Shuhei sedang berada di _Town House _bukan di _Manor House_ tempat terjadinya peristiwa perampokan.

Shuhei selalu memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan _Lady_. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk menghormati Rukia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kegelapan setelah peristiwa perampokan itu terjadi. Dan ia pun telah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk seumur hidup mengabdi pada Rukia. Walaupun Rukianya sendiri tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang bawahan maupun seorang _butler_. Tapi, Rukia menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman dan perlakuannya pun sama seperti saat Rukia sedang bersama Nemu ataupun Kaien.

Begitulah. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar setelah itu. Suasana pun kembali sunyi. Rukia lalu menyikut pinggang Ichigo sebagai tanda untuk menyuruhnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Sepatah maupun dua patah kata untuk acara perkenalan ini. Ichigo pun menatap kedua bola mata violet Rukia ragu dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya, namaku Ichigo."

Hanya itu.

Ichigo lalu diam lagi. Dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Selamat datang."

"Wah... nama yang bagus. Tapi kenapa harus tangan kanan? Kenapa tidak kiri saja?"

"..."

Rukia memutar bola matanya dengan malas mendengar pertanyaan Kaien yang sangat tidak berbobot itu. Nemu hanya diam saja. Sedangkan, Shuhei sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke tahap berikutnya. Shuhei, semua sudah siap kan?" tanya Rukia sambil menyingkapkan rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinga. Shuhei pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, semua sudah siap, _My Lady_."

Tanpa diperintah, mereka semua pun langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong _Town House_ milik keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang sangat mewah dengan dihiasi cahaya lilin yang terang benderang. Shuhei berjalan di depan memimpin mereka semua. Ichigo dengan setia berjalan di belakang Rukia. Sedangkan Nemu dan Kaien berjalan beriringan di samping Rukia.

Tidak lama, Shuhei pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang sangat besar. Pintu kayu itu dicat warna emas dengan ukiran artistik di seluruh bagiannya. Bagaikan pintu-pintu di Istana Kerajaan. Shuhei pun membuka pintu itu perlahan dengan kedua tangannya. Suaranya berdecit pelan saat dibuka.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Ichigo terkesima. Matanya dengan liar berkeliling menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ia terpana. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Ichigo memasuki tempat yang begitu... indah? Ah, tidak. Bahkan sangat menakjubkan.

Ruangan itu bagaikan sebuah aula yang luas dan sepertinya hanya digunakan ketika keluarga Kuchiki mengadakan sebuah pesta besar. Terlihat dari dekorasi yang begitu mewah di seluruh ruangan. Bunga mawar, _daffodil_ dan _fleur de lis_ terlihat tertata rapi di setiap sudut dan di langit-langit ruangan. Sebuah lampu besar yang terbuat dari kristal dan mutiara menggantung tepat di tengah ruangan. Di temboknya, penuh dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan para seniman terkenal salah satunya seperti, lukisan _Marie Antoinette_ yang sedang memegang bunga mawar karya _Vigee Lebrun_. Dan lukisan dengan ukuran yang paling besar adalah lukisan yang merealisasikan sosok Tuan dan Nyonya keluarga Kuchiki yaitu lukisan ayah dan ibunya Rukia.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan berdiri sebuah meja makan panjang yang telah dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan mulai dari _appetizer_ sampai _dessert_ kue-kue cantik. Tidak lupa teko teh kecil yang begitu antik dan peralatan makan berposelin mahal yang terbuat dari perak. Semuanya telah tersaji baik dengan gaya klasik abad pertengahan.

Rukia lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang sedikit berubah melihat semua ini. Ia senang bisa menepati janjinya pada Yachiru.

"Hei kalian semua, mendekatlah padaku," ucap Rukia sambil terus memperlihatkan senyumnya. Mereka terdiam dan terlihat ragu. Tapi tetap berjalan mendekati Rukia, begitu pun dengan Ichigo.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Rukia memeluk dan merangkul mereka bertiga. Nemu tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah tampan Shuhei. Kaien tetap tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser. Sedangkan Ichigo, tampak begitu terkejut.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami!" kata Rukia tanpa mempedulikan rintihan Shuhei yang malu karena dipeluk olehnya. Ia merasa tidak pantas dipeluk oleh Rukia yang derajat kebangsawanannya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Sedangkan Nemu dan Kaien hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya maklum dengan sifat Rukia yang memang seperti ini.

Setelah Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, Nemu lalu mengambil biolanya yang telah dibawakan oleh Shuhei. Sesaat, Nemu dan Rukia saling bertukar pandang seperti sedang berkomunikasi. Hanya saling bertatapan tanpa harus berbicara. Tidak lama, Nemu pun mulai memainkan biolanya, menggesekkannya berirama dengan suara Rukia yang mulai berayun-ayun menyanyikan sebuah lagu klasik, _'_Amazing Grace'*2.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved the wretch like me_

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara gesekan biola Nemu dan suara sofran Rukia yang begitu impresif.

_T' was Grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And Grace, my fears relieved_

_How precious did that Grace appear_

_The hour I first believed_

Shuhei memejamkan matanya menghayati setiap nada-nada yang dirangkai oleh mereka berdua. Ia merasa seperti Rukia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk dirinya karena liriknya yang seperti menggambarkan tentang keadaan dirinya.

Kaien tetap tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya seolah mengandung arti yang lain. Senyumnya seperti mengatakan "Indah sekali."

Sama seperti Shuhei. Ichigo juga merasakan hal yang sama, seolah-olah... Rukia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk dirinya. Suaranya terus-menerus menghujam sisi nurani Ichigo bagai hujan meteror _june aquilids_ yang sedang menghujani bumi. Ichigo terkesima. Di dalamnya seperti ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh tiada henti sejak pertama kali ia mendengarkan nada-nada itu dilantunkan.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_I have already come_

'_Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_

_And Grace will lead me home_

Ichigo kembali teringat pada suara seriosa kecil yang begitu indah menari-nari di telinganya. Di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang samar-samar. Suara seorang wanita yang begitu merdu. Suara nyanyian _lullaby_ yang membuat Ichigo merasa begitu tenang dan nyaman. Meluluhkan segala kegundahannya. Membuat euforia Ichigo berada di tingkat paling maksimum.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved the wretch like me_

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind but now I see_

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo mendengar lagu ini.

Nyanyian ini.

Suara ini.

Hanya satu hal yang terucap di dalam hati Ichigo, "Mungkin jika bersamanya, aku bisa menghapus sisi gelapku."

...

Malam ini, bentuk bulan terlukis bulat sempurna di atas kanvas hitam milik dewi Nyx dan dewa Nocturnus*3. Begitu cantik dan anggun. Cahaya yang dipantulkannya mampu menerangi setiap sudut-sudut kota _West End_ yang telah sunyi itu. Semua terlelap. Jiwa-jiwa mereka telah menjadi milik Morpheus*4.

Dari kejauhan tampak dengan elegan Istana _Westminster_ berdiri. Disinari cahaya bulan purnama, memantulkan pancaran warna keemasan seperti langit senja. Selain sebagai pusat gedung parlemen _House of Lords_ dan _House of Common_, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa istana yang tak kalah megahnya dengan _Windsor Castle_ ini adalah tempat para kaki tangan utusan Ratu berkonspirasi. Markas besar milik _Fraccion Intelligence. _

Apa itu _Fraccion Intelligence?_

_Fraccion Intelligence_ adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bertugas menyelidiki dan menyelesaikan kasus yang terjadi di kalangan keluarga bangsawan yang kebanyakan berhubungan dengan kerajaan. Tujuannya adalah agar kasus itu tidak diketahui oleh pihak luar selain anggota _Fraccion_ dan pihak kerajaan. Karena jika sampai diketahui, maka jatuhlah reputasi kerajaan dan nama para bangsawan.

Karena yang melakukan kejahatan adalah para bangsawan maka rata-rata semua kasus sangat sulit dipecahkan. Sehingga, sudah dijamin bahwa anggota _Fraccion_ adalah orang-orang cerdas yang terpilih dengan derajat kebangsawanan yang tinggi. Ya, mereka dipilih langsung oleh Ratu.

Di sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai khusus milik _Fraccion,_ seorang lelaki bangsawan sedang menyeruput _Earl Grey_ kesukaannya. Lelaki yang mewarisi gelar bangsawan dari ayahnya yang telah meninggal itu tetap membuka matanya. Ia tetap terjaga di tengah pekatnya malam. Setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya, matanya kembali sibuk membaca berbaris-baris tulisan pada lembar laporan yang ditulis para bawahannya. Sedangkan tangannya tidak henti menggoreskan pena di atas kertas-kertas penting itu.

'TOK, TOK'

Dua buah ketukan di pintu kerjanya menyadarkannya dari kesibukan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh kacamatanya, "Masuk."

Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia menatap tajam lelaki itu. Terlihat dari auranya bahwa ia sangat tidak suka dikunjungi oleh lelaki berambut abu-abu itu, "Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke tempatku?"

"Sepertinya, kau sangat tidak suka jika aku yang datang mengunjungimu ya? Pasti lelah sekali bukan di tengah malam seperti ini kau masih harus bekerja, Byakuya," ucap lelaki itu sambil duduk di depan meja kerja Byakuya, pimpinan tertinggi _Fraccion Intelligence._

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke tempatku, Gin?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi tapi kali ini dengan penekanan.

Gin tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Byakuya tetap menatapnya tajam.

"Oh baiklah, aku tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Ratu secepat mungkin. Itu pun jika kau berkenan," katanya kali ini sambil beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

Byakuya terdiam sesaat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia sedang berbohong? Byakuya tidak bisa begitu saja percaya kepada orang dengan senyum bagaikan rubah yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu. Bahwa ia dan Gin adalah musuh. Walaupun, kini mereka bekerja sama di bawah perintah Ratu. Entah apa rencana yang sedang disusun oleh Gin. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika hanya mendengarnya menyampaikan pesan yang belum tentu kebenarannya itu?

"Ya, silakan."

Sambil tersenyum, Gin meletakkan sepucuk surat di atas mejanya, "Ada kasus pembunuhan di kota. Segera selidiki dan seperti biasa, jangan sampai pihak kepolisian tahu bahwa pihak kerajaan dan _Fraccion Intelligence_ ikut terlibat. Ini surat perintahnya."

Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tahu surat ini asli dari Ratu karena ada cap kerajaan dan tentu saja kali ini Gin tidak berbohong. Tapi...

"Jika hanya kasus pembunuhan, polisi juga bisa mengatasinya bukan?"

"Ya... tapi kali ini korbannya adalah para bangsawan. Tidak, para putri bangsawan. Mereka dibunuh di tempat pesta. Jadi, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah sesama bangsawan bukan? Dan Ratu, ingin kau menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari para polisi lamban itu."

Byakuya tersentak dan dengan tergesa mengambil kacamatanya. Ia buka dengan cepat surat perintah dari Ratu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih curiga padaku?"

"Kecurigaanku tidak akan pernah hilang jika menyangkut dirimu."

Gin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan diiringi tawanya yang hambar menanggapi perkataan Byakuya, "Hahaha, kau memang selalu serius. Tidurlah sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa curigamu terhadap orang lain itu."

"Jangan khawatir. _L'a nuit porte un bon conseil__*5_." Jawab Byakuya sambil tersenyum arogan. Gin pun terdiam sesaat.

"Oh, baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu selamat malam. _Your Grace_," katanya sambil menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada seperti seorang pelayan yang sedang menghormati tuannya. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Ruangan kembali sunyi.

Byakuya terpaku. Matanya lurus tertuju kepada tulisan tangan Ratu yang begitu indah.

"Ya, surat perintah ini asli. Kali ini, si rubah itu tidak bertindak licik." gumam Byakuya sarkasme.

Dengan ini, Byakuya tahu bahwa ia harus segera melaksanakan perintah Ratu. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa bahwa kali ini adik perempuannya yang keras kepala itu pun juga ikut terlibat.

"_...Tidak, para putri bangsawan. Mereka dibunuh di tempat pesta..."_

Ya, sebuah bahaya besar sedang mengancamnya. Seperti hitungan mundur bom waktu. Ia harus bertindak cepat dan tepat.

...

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis bangsawan bermata hazel tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuhnya bagai diselimuti sebuah selimut berwarna merah pekat.

Darah.

Darah itu tidak berhenti mengalir dan semakin banyak menggenang di sekelilingnya. Sementara itu, seseorang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Menatap lurus tubuhnya yang telah tak bernyawa. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau. Pisau berlumuran darah. Bau amis yang mulai merayap masuk ke indra penciumannya tak ia hiraukan. Ia pun lalu tersenyum. Senyum licik yang begitu arogan...

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau ingin tahu mengapa kau mati? Ya... benar. Kau mati... karena aku menginginkannya."

...

***1**

Muaythai: seni bela diri mirip _kick boxing_.

Kalaripayattu: seni bela diri tradisional.

_Source: Otomen volume 4 – Aya Kanno_

***2**

Amazing Grace Lyrics– John Newton (1725-1807)

_Source: __.com_

***3**

Dewi Nyx dan dewa Nocturnus: dewi dan dewa malam.

***4**

Morpheus: dewa tidur.

***5**

L'a nuit porte un bon conseil: Malam membawa nasihat yang baik.

Ughhhhh... kaien dan byakuya pakai kacamata? Ughh *peluk*

Hahaha, OOCnya parah nggak? Apa... kalian malah pada suka? *plak!*

Ya, sedikit info aja. Sudah lama saya sebenarnya ingin membuat cerita menggunakan gelar kebangsawanan Inggris pada abad ke-19! Aneh nggak? Tadinya, saya sempat ragu loh mau menggunakannya apa tidak. Saya pikir lucu sekali menggabungkan nama orang Jepang dengan nama Inggris. Hahaha XP

Sebenarnya salah satu penyebab hiatusnya cerita ini selain saya banyak ujian adalah karena saya nggak ada ide lagi untuk melanjutkannya! Hahaha! XD tapi, setelah saya menonton movie Detective Conan di salah satu stasiun TV swasta waktu itu –saya lupa apa judul movienya-, saya langsung mendapat ide ketika ada tokoh yang menyanyikan lagu Amazing Grace! _Wah, klasik banget lagunya, pas! Ini dia! Masukkin fic ah_... begitu pikir saya, hehehe. Jadilah, cerita chapter tiga seperti ini... -.-a

Inilah balasan review chapter dua!

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **haha, iya, iseng-iseng ikut serta. Gomen juga telat update ya!

**Ojou-chan: **Apa ya kira-kira? Bisa dibilang detektif iya... mata-mata juga iya... hahaha, inggris gitu loh, tempat lahirnya James Bond dan Sherlock Holmes! XP kalau soal kekuatan Ichigo... ya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, hehhe^^

**Ruki ruu mikan head: **hahaha arigatou pujiannya^^ nggak apa-apa kok ruu-chan^^. Yah, jadi sel-sel di tubuhnya kayak telah mengalami mutasi gitu, dan mutasi itu menyebabkan ia memiliki kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh yang melebihi manusia biasa. Film action banget ya...? Hahha ==a

**Wi3nter: **Yeeeyy! Ganbatte! Ichiruki!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh: **wah, mau pinjem dong senpai... hehehe. Novel luar yg aku baca paling novel-novel karyanya Dan Brown selain itu yah... tergantung ceritanya bagus apa nggak^^ hah? Kepincut? Hmm... bisa jadi... (?) Hontou ni arigatou senpai pujiannya^^

**Sara Hikari: **yup, makasih imouto, terus RnR ya^^

**Bl3achtou4ro: **wah, yg bener? Makasih! Makasih! Makasih! *peluk* sama seperti jawaban yg saya berikan untuk ojou-chan, bisa dibilang detektif iya... mata-mata iya... *plak!*. ya harus dong, kan dia seorang putri bangsawan dan musuhnya adalah para professional yang berkecimpung (alah! Apa coba?) di dunia kejahatan^^

**Astrella Kurosaki: **iya juga ya... Hahahahaha LOL (ikutan ngakak) *plak!* digampar Ichigo. Arigatou! Terus RnR ya!

**Va Arachi-chan:** *Hap!* nangkep daging curian yang dilempar Va pake mulut. Ahahi, helus el-en-el haa! (makasih, terus RnR ya!)

**Eva Suryani: **ha? Nangis? Masa? Yg bener ah? Emang ada part yang sedihnya? Aduh... lagi-lagi si rukii bikin nangis anak orang... ==a

Yup, sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak-banyak-banyak terimakasih bagi reader yang selalu setia RnR fic ini^^. Bagaimana cerita chapter 3 ini? Membosankan atau bagaimana? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Oh ya, menurut kalian apa fic ini seharusnya berubah rate jadi M? soalnya di chapter berikutnya, saya ingin memasukkan adegan suspense. Tolong sarannya ya^^

Promosi: Oh ya, bagi kalian yg ingin ikut IFA, jangan lupa vote fic ini ya! *ngarep!* dilempar readers.

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	4. Allegro con Spirito

Wow, chapter 4! Hebat... hebat... nyampe juga ==a hahahaha XP

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC.

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: four: **"Allegro con Spirito."

Malam itu, awan kelabu bergerak di atas kota _East End_. Menutupi bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna. Kegelapan yang begitu intens menyelimuti seluruh kota. Lampu jalanan yang berdiri berjauhan di sepanjang jalan utama tak mampu menggantikan keanggunan cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh sang bulan.

Seolah memang sudah menjadi takdir, kota _East End_ tempat dimana semua hal yang buruk berlabuh, tidak pernah merasakan keindahan duniawi itu. Begitu pun dengan rumah tua yang ada di sudut kota _East End_. Rumah tua yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu itu lebih gelap dari tempat-tempat lain yang ada di _East End_. Pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh di sekelilingnya, menambah kesan menyeramkan pada rumah itu. Begitu sunyi seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya...

Tapi, tidak untuk malam ini.

Warga kota beramai-ramai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tua itu. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga membawa obor dengan api yang menyala-nyala, kayu, serta tongkat besi penggeruk tanah. Mereka angkat tinggi-tinggi benda itu dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. Tidak pernah ada sekalipun niat mereka untuk kembali sebelum menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sementara itu, dari dalam rumah tua, seorang anak laki-laki bermata coklat hanya bisa menatap bisu keramaian itu dari bingkai jendela. Tidak ada perasaan takut sedikit pun di dalam hatinya.

"Dokter, apakah ada yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya si anak lelaki polos pada lelaki berjubah putih yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Orang yang dipanggil dokter itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari boneka sempurnanya, "Tidak ada. Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu apakah obatku juga bekerja pada wanita, mereka tidak perlu semarah itu bukan? Ichigo?"

Ichigo kecil tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua penelitian-penelitian yang dilakukan oleh sang dokter. Satu hal yang ia mengerti, yaitu sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah boneka sang dokter sedangkan sang dokter adalah majikannya yang bebas melakukan apa saja padanya. Sekalipun hal itu akan membunuhnya. Ichigo kecil pun hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap keluar rumah.

Di sisi lain, para warga sudah memasuki halaman rumah. Mereka menerobos masuk hingga pagar yang mengelilingi rumah roboh. Mereka berpencar mengelilingi rumah tua yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Obor-obor yang mereka bawa pun mulai dilemparkan ke arah rumah.

Api menjalar dengan cepat, membakar beranda dan atap rumah. Teriakan-teriakan kemarahan para warga mengiringi proses eksekusi itu. Tapi, sang dokter tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hancurkan rumah ini!"

"Bunuh dokter gila itu!"

"Bakar semuanya sampai habis!"

Api mulai membakar ruangan tempat Ichigo kecil dan sang dokter berada. Sang dokter pun beranjak bangun dari duduknya, "Khukhukhu, apa mereka tidak berpikir bahwa mereka semua lebih sakit jiwa daripada diriku?"

'BRAKKK'

Beberapa orang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan mendobrak pintu, sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum sinis melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Hei... apakah kalian tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ketika berkunjung ke rumah orang? Oh ya aku lupa, kalian para gelandangan memang tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya? Khukhukhu."

"Kurang ajar! Kau telah membunuh banyak wanita hanya untuk percobaan gilamu itu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Uruslah urusan kalian masing-masing, aku tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk mengurusi percobaan gilaku."

"SIALAN!"

Begitu cepat waktu berputar. Mereka dengan gesit langsung berlari ke arah sang dokter, memukulinya dan menusuknya dengan besi penggaruk tanah yang mereka bawa. Jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak membuat sang dokter tidak mampu memberikan perlawanan yang berarti.

"Lari Ichigo. Kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil menjadi boneka ciptaanku. Aku, tidak ingin sampai kau rusak oleh mereka."

Ichigo kecil tersentak. Darah sang dokter yang begitu dingin, mengalir menyentuh telapak kaki kecilnya yang terbuka. Ia merasa aneh setelah mendengar perintah dari sang dokter. Mengapa sang dokter menyuruhnya lari? Bukankah Ichigo adalah budaknya? Seorang budak harus berada di sisi sang majikan bukan? Itulah alasan Ichigo hidup di dunia ini.

Terus. Sang dokter terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang terus-menerus menghujam tubuhnya, "Lari.", tapi Ichigo tetap tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tetap berdiri di sudut ruangan. Menatap semua kekejaman yang diterima oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Arti hidupnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini! Sepertinya dia juga sudah mati," perintah seseorang di antara mereka sambil menendang tubuh sang dokter ke arah api.

Lambat laun, suara sang dokter semakin lama semakin pelan lalu menghilang. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai diselimuti api.

Api semakin besar dan tubuh sang dokter semakin lama semakin tak terlihat, lenyap bersama kobaran api. Tidak terdengar lagi suara yang menyuruh Ichigo kecil untuk lari. Yang terdengar, hanya suara desisan api yang seolah memanggil-manggil dirinya ke dunia kematian.

Apa...

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Suara nyanyian api semakin keras terdengar dengan tempo _Allegro con Spirito_, cepat dan bersemangat. Ya, bersemangat membakar seluruh rumah tua itu. Ichigo kecil pun tanpa sadar segera menghancurkan tembok kayu di dekatnya dan keluar dari lubang itu.

'BRUKKK'

Rumah tua itu pun roboh. Ichigo kecil hanya bisa berdiri memandanginya. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin Ichigo kecil juga akan mati. Di rumah tua itu. Tempat itu. Satu-satunya alasan keberadaan dirinya di dunia ini...

Angin malam yang dingin membuat kulit Ichigo mati rasa. Memandang lukisan _inferno_ yang ada di hadapannya, membuat suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Tubuhnya gemetar walau ia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Ya, saat itu, Ichigo tidak tahu apa nama perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan. Itulah saat pertama kalinya Ichigo merasakan perasaan seperti itu si dalam dirinya. Apa? Ia terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

Sementara... air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari bola mata musim gugurnya.

...

"Ichigo..."

Sebuah suara yang lembut memanggil-manggil dirinya, menjemput dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Menyadarkan Ichigo dari mimpi tentang masa lalunya. Ichigo pun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau pasti bermimpi lagi kan...?" ternyata benar firasatnya. Suara yang lembut itu adalah suara milik Rukia, gadis bangsawan yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Ru, Rukia?"

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan merapikan jubahnya yang terlipat.

Ichigo diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Ia terpana melihat penampilan Rukia yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini, Rukia tidak mengenakan gaun satinnya yang mahal ataupun gaun mewah lainnya yang penuh dengan renda berbahan sutra. Melainkan, mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi dirinya hingga ke mata kaki. Ya, Ichigo ingat. Jubah inilah yang dipakai Rukia sewaktu menolongnya di _East End_.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Apa ia mau menolong seseorang lagi di _East End_?

Rukia terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ichigo itu dan dengan polos menjawab, "Agar identitasku tidak ketahuan."

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak puas dengan jawaban polos dari Rukia.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum arogan dan kembali berkata, "Karena, pekerjaan kita akan segera dimulai."

...

"Nama korban adalah _The Honourable Momo Hinamori_, 18 tahun. Korban adalah putri kedua dari _Viscount of Hinamori_. Ia tewas dibunuh oleh seseorang di tempat pesta _season_ yang diselenggarakan oleh _Marchioness Retsu Unohana_. Waktu perkiraan kematiannya sekitar jam 10 malam saat pertengahan pesta, hari Minggu tanggal 31 Agustus. Korban ditemukan oleh _maid_ di _Town House_ _Marchioness _keesokan harinya, tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah tanggal 1 September, Senin sekitar jam 5 pagi saat _maid_ hendak membersihkan rumah," ucap Kaien dengan wajah serius yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada saat tertentu saja. Rukia mendengarkannya begitu seksama tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Lalu? Hanya itu informasi yang bisa kau dapatkan?" tanggap Rukia saat Kaien berhenti berbicara. Kaien pun menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun dan kembali melanjutkan, "Korban ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan dengan banyak luka tusukan dan sayatan di tubuhnya. Kalau saja tidak ada keterangan dari _Viscount_ yang mengatakan bahwa putrinya belum pulang dari _season_ semalam dan dari keterangan para tamu pesta yang melihat korban mengenakan gaun berwarna emas, mungkin... korban tidak akan diketahui identitasnya."

"Mengerikan," komentar Nemu singkat sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

"Ya. Darah begitu banyak menggenang di sekeliling korban. Luka tusukan ada sebanyak 6 tusukan, 5 tusukan di perut dan 1 tusukan di... kepala. Lima tusukan itu menyebabkan perut korban terbuka dengan isi perut yang terkoyak. Tentu saja, tusukan pertama adalah robekan sekitar 3 cm pada lapisan dermisnya. Pergelangan tangan kanan hampir putus. Wajah korban dipenuhi dengan sayatan. Punggungnya juga tersayat dengan sayatan aneh berbentuk seperti seekor kupu-kupu. Lalu kaki-"

"Cukup Kaien. Jadi intinya?" potong Rukia di tengah-tengah deskripsi Kaien mengenai kondisi korban saat ditemukan. Kaien yang memang seorang dokter sepertinya cukup senang mendeskripsikan keadaan korban yang seperti itu, mungkin itu sebabnya ia kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Intinya, pembunuh kali ini adalah pelaku yang sama seperti pembunuh kasus sebelumnya," jawab Nemu tanpa diminta mendahului Kaien yang ingin menjawab.

"Ya, sang pembunuh itu bisa laki-laki atau perempuan dan tanda sayatan aneh berbentuk kupu-kupu itu sudah cukup jadi acuan," imbuh Rukia sambil menatap Kaien, Nemu dan Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa karena ia memang belum mengerti akan apa yang ingin Rukia dan teman-temannya ini lakukan. Mungkin semacam pekerjaan detektif? Mencari pelaku pembunuhan? Mungkin saja, Ichigo pernah melihat artikelnya dari koran yang berterbangan di East End saat musim gugur. Ichigo jadi kembali teringat senyuman Yachiru saat itu, ia sangat suka ketika musim gugur tiba. Ia selalu bermain-main dengan kertas koran itu dan membentuknya menjadi berbagai bentuk. Salah satunya adalah bentuk sebuah kapal. Lalu, Yachiru mengajak Ichigo untuk bersama-sama menghanyutkan kapal kertas itu di sungai _Thames_.

"Maka dari itu... sekarang kita semua akan pergi ke lokasi pembunuhan dengan menaiki kereta kuda ini...?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya setelah ia bisa menghapuskan kenangan lama bersama adik kecilnya itu.

'GREEEEK... GREEKKK...'

Suara gesekan roda kayu dengan tanah dan suara hentakan sepatu kuda yang terus-menerus menandakan bahwa mereka semua memang sedang menaiki kereta kuda. Shuhei yang tidak terlihat sejak tadilah yang sedang mengendarai kereta kuda ini.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Ichigo. Tapi kita tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena kakakku pasti sudah tiba disana lebih dulu," jawab Rukia tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Lalu? Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" kali ini Kaien yang bertanya sambil tetap memperlihatkan senyuman sejuta _volt_nya yang tak pernah usai itu. Sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan kondisi seperti saat ini.

"Kita akan pergi ke kota _Oxford_. Tepatnya ke perpustakaan _Oxford University_."

"Eh?"

...

Karena kemampuan Shuhei yang sangat ahli dalam mengendarai kereta kuda atau hal apapun, Rukia dan yang lainnya dapat tiba lebih cepat di kota _Oxford_. Kota _Oxford_ adalah sebuah distrik nonmetropolitan di _Oxfordshire _yang berjarak sekitar 90 km dari kota _London_. Di sepanjang kota _Oxford_, sungai _Thames_ yang panjang mengalir dengan begitu tenang. Airnya sangat jernih dan pemandangannya seperti siluet kota air di _Venesia_, begitu lembut dan tenang. Shuhei pun langsung melajukan kereta kudanya ke _Universitas Oxford._

Ichigo yang baru pertama kali datang ke kota _Oxford_, sekali lagi dibuat tercengang oleh Rukia. Suasananya benar-benar berbeda dari _East End_. Jika East End adalah tempat dimana semua hal yang buruk berlabuh. Maka, _Oxford _adalah tempat dimana semua kedamaian dan keramahan tinggal.

Suara hentakan kaki sepatu kuda berubah menjadi pelan saat mereka memasuki _Universitas Oxford. _Ichigo merasakan aura yang biasa dirasakannya seketika berubah. Begitu asing tapi sangat menarik. Seolah-olah menarik Ichigo untuk ikut ke dalamnya.

Ya, mungkin itu adalah aura yang dipancarkan oleh para mahasiswa _Universitas Oxford _yang berjalan dan berada di sepanjang jalan menuju perpustakaan. Aura seorang yang menandakan bahwa mereka –mahasiswa _Oxford_- adalah para kaum terpelajar yang sangat haus akan ilmu pengetahuan. Mengetahui isi dunia dan memecahkan semua misteri yang masih belum terjawab di dunia ini. Itu adalah keinginan terbesar mereka.

Kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Shuhei pun segera turun dari kursi kemudinya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan yang lainnya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih keluar dari dalam perpustakaan dan berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang berdiri paling depan, "Selamat datang di perpustakaan _Universitas_ _Oxford, Lady Rukia Kuchiki. _Senang kembali bertemu dengan anda."

Rukia menerima jabat tangan lelaki paruh baya itu sambil menebarkan senyuman anggunnya yang tak kalah _volt_nya dari Kaien. Ichigo yang baru pertama kali melihat peristiwa pertemuan antara para bangsawan itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, "Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda, _Lord Juushirou Ukitake_."

"Silakan, ikuti saya. _Lord Renji_ _Abarai _sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Rukia, Kaien, Nemu, Ichigo serta Shuhei segera mengikuti _Lord Ukitake _berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. Pintu masuk perpustakaan yang begitu tinggi tampak sangat antik. Ichigo seperti melihat town house Rukia tapi dalam aura yang berbeda.

"Kau lama sekali Rukia! Kalau Komisaris Jenderal sampai tahu aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan dipecat! Kau tahu itu kan?" omel seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah mencolok sambil menghampiri Rukia yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Renji. Habisnya, hanya kau saja yang bisa kumintai tolong kan?" kata Rukia sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah tidak lupa ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah polosnya. Hal ini membuat laki-laki berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Renji itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya dan ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas sebuah degupan.

"Y,y,ya... tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi _Lady_, kalau ada yang anda butuhkan saya ada di kantor konselor," kata _Lord Juushirou_ mengundurkan diri, mempersilakan mereka agar leluasa untuk saling bertukar informasi. Seketika, wajah mereka semua berubah –kecuali Ichigo tentunya-, memperlihatkan sebuah kesan bahwa mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang selain mereka.

Renji pun menggeser sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Diikuti dengan Rukia dan yang lainnya.

"Sampai dimana yang kalian ketahui?" tanya Renji dengan nada yang begitu serius. Kaien pun berdehem dan kemudian menjawab, "Nama korban adalah _The Honourable Momo Hinamori_, 18 tahun. Korban adalah putri kedua dari _Viscount of Hinamori_. Ia tewas dibunuh oleh seseorang di tempat pesta _season_ yang diselenggarakan oleh _Marchioness Retsu Unohana_. Waktu perkiraan kematiannya sekitar jam 10 malam saat pertengahan pesta, hari Minggu tanggal 31 Agustus. Korban ditemukan oleh _maid_ di _Town House_ _Marchioness _keesokan harinya, tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah tanggal 1 September, Senin sekitar jam 5 pagi saat _maid_ hendak membersihkan rumah. Korban ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan dengan banyak luka tusukan dan sayatan di tubuhnya. Luka tusukan ada sebanyak 6 tusukan, 5 tusukan di perut dan 1 tusukan di kepala. Dan yang paling penting adalah sayatan aneh berbentuk seperti seekor kupu-kupu di punggungnya. Sekian."

Ichigo tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaien hampir sama persis seperti yang ia ucapkan saat di kereta kuda tadi. Apalagi, Kaien tidak memegang sebuah catatan sama sekali. Sepertinya, ia memiliki sebuah ingatan fotografis yang kuat.

"Begitulah. Kau bisa membantu kan? Anggota _city yard, Lord Renji Abarai_?" tanya Rukia sambil memperlihatkan senyum arogannya yang sama sekali berbeda dengan senyuman anggun sejuta _volt_nya. Senyuman yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Renji tersentak kaget melihat senyuman Rukia yang berbeda itu. Padahal, mereka sudah berkali-kali bekerja sama dan sudah berkali-kali pula Renji melihat senyuman arogan Rukia itu. Senyuman yang hanya diperlihatkan Rukia pada saat sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah kasus.

"Ya, tapi seperti biasa. Informasi yang kau ketahui sudah cukup banyak dan hanya sedikit yang bisa kutambahkan."

"Tapi informasi tambahan dari _Lord_ selalu menjadi kunci pemecahan kasus," ucap Nemu tiba-tiba tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, matanya hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang mereka sembunyikan. Renji pun menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian. Untuk hal ini kan kita bertemu di _Oxford_? Semoga saja Komisaris Jenderal tidak berpikir aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini untuk berkonspirasi dengan kalian."

"Tenang saja, Komisaris Jenderal itu otaknya tumpul," jawab Kaien sambil tersenyum tanpa niat menghina sedikit pun.

...

Sementara itu, berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari tempat Rukia dan kawan-kawannya berpijak. Para city yard sedang berkumpul di _Town House Marchioness Retsu_. Belum ada hal yang berhasil mereka simpulkan. Sang komisaris jenderal, _Lord Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan tidak sabar sambil menatap penuh kebencian ke arah lelaki berambut gelap panjang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia sedang berbicara dengan _Marchioness, _tentu dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan menurut Grimmjow. Jelas sekali bahwa ia mau merebut pekerjaannya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dan ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Walaupun Grimmjow adalah Komisaris Jenderal City Yard yang jelas-jelas berkuasa dan bertanggung jawab atas setiap kasus kriminal yang terjadi hal itu tidak berpengaruh lagi karena lelaki itu telah mendapat surat perintah resmi dari Ratu dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi dari _Fraccion Inteligence, _komite intelijen sialan itu!

Grimmjow hanya bisa berharap lelaki keparat itu segera pergi.

Walaupun tidak akan semudah itu ia akan pergi. Ia tidak akan pergi sebelum membabat habis semua bukti-bukti yang ada. Memecahkan kasus itu sendirian dan kemudian melaporkannya kepada Ratu lalu bertindak bagai seorang pahlawan.

Benar-benar keparat!

"HATCHI! Kemana si Renji disaat-saat seperti ini? Kasus ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Sampai-sampai anjing kerajaan pun dapat mencium aromanya dan datang kemari!"

...

-tsuzuku-

*Kali ini tidak ada glosarium. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada om wiki (a.k.a wikipedia) yang selalu senantiasa membantu saya^^

Dan gomenasai! karena saya terlambat update T.T

Inilah jawaban review chapter3:

**Fukushima Fumiko, **halo juga fumi-chan^^. Terimakasih kalau kamu sudah mau mem-fav cerita ini. Aku senenggg bangett! #pelukpeluk keep RnR ya!

**Va Der Flohwalzer, **ya, gomen yaa nee kelamaan updet^^ ha? Masa sih pendek? Itu udah 8 halaman di word loh... hehhe keep RnR ya! -,-

**Kyu9, **terimaksih atas pujianmu kyu-san^^ terimakasih juga kamu sudah mau fave ya^^ keep RnR!

**Astrella Kurosaki, **yang di lukisan itu bukan byakuya-hisana kok ==a yah... tapi klo mau dibayangin gitu juga nggak apa-apa #plakk! Hahahah. Brrrr... Tuh kan jadi ikutan merinding! *efek ikutan ngebayangin* keep RnR ya!

**Jee-ya Zettyra, **hehehe, makasih loh, makasih #kesenengan #plakk! Yah begitulah, habisnya kalau asal-asalan nanti imajinasinya nggak dapet kan? keep RnR ya!

**Loonatic Aqueous, **oh... judulnya full score of fear? Aku nggak tahu... nggak nonton dari pertama sih, ahhahaha. Iya, mereka semua mau berpesta sebagai tanda penyambutan akan kedatangan Ichigo. Iya, gpp kok yang penting keep RnR ya!

**Sara Hikari, **tapi... kayaknya nggak jadi deh. Blum ada adegan yang bener-bener bloody sih XP maaf ya^^ tapi nee akan tetap menyajikan yang terbaik kok! keep RnR ya!

**Yuuna hihara, **wow, yuu-chan pas ujian nyanyi lagu amazing grace? Itu lagu kan nadanya tinggi banget... pasti suaranya yuu-chan keren banget ya? 0.o Hahahaha keep RnR ya!

**Mizu-chan, **hahaha begitu ya? Oke deh, kalau sekarang sudah bisa kasih komentar? Hontou ni arigatou! keep RnR ya!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh, **hahaha senpai bisa aja! #malumalumalu Hontou ni arigatou senpai! keep RnR ya!

Yup, seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun me-RnR cerita ini.

Oh ya, bagi reader yang beranggapan bahwa Oxford itu memang seperti itu, wah... saya nggak tahu... hahahaha XD #plakk karena saya nggak sempat mencari bahannya. Lagipula, bahan yang saya dapat pasti oxford pada masa sekarang ini padahal yang saya perlu kan waktu tahun 1880-an jadi saya berimajinasi saja! Tentunya... dengan efek dramatisasi XP

Bagaimana cerita chapter 4 ini? Membosankan atau tambah aneh? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	5. Louis dan Marie yang malang

Gooomeeeeennnaaasaaaiii! #teriakpaketoa *BLETAK!* "BERISIK!"

Ehem! Maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf!

Maaf SANGAT telat update, saya tahu… saya salah… hukumlah saya! T.T

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya persembahkan chapter lima! #bukatirai

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC dan segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: five: **"Louis dan Marie yang malang..."

"Semua informasi umum tentang korban telah kalian ketahui. Jadi, aku hanya menambahkan dengan mengatakan hasil pemikiranku tentang kasus ini," ucap Renji tegas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada yang bicara. Semuanya menatap Renji untuk menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Sebelum kasus ini terjadi, sebenarnya telah ada dua kasus pembunuhan dengan ciri-ciri kasus yang hampir sama. Aku hanya akan memberi tahu kalian ringkasan kasusnya saja. Tapi... sepertinya, dari senyummu Kaien, aku pikir... kau juga sudah tahu tentang dua kasus pembunuhan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya bukan?" imbuh Renji sambil memandang ke arah Kaien yang duduk di hadapannya. Kaien, tentu saja, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Dengan segala hormat, Lord Renji. Anda benar," jawab Kaien sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Renji.

"Ya, dan aku akan tetap mengatakannya untuk lebih memperjelas. Apakah kau keberatan, Rukia?"

Renji beralih memandang Rukia. Memandang kedua bola mata violet itu lebih dalam. Berusaha merasuk ke dalam pikiran Rukia dengan harapan bahwa ia akan dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Rukia sampai ia melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti ini.

Tentu hal yang dilakukan Rukia ini sangat tidak biasa, apalagi untuk gadis bangsawan berderajat tinggi seperti dirinya. Padahal, jika Rukia mau, ia bisa saja mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan. Apalagi, kakaknya adalah pimpinan tertinggi dari sebuah komite intelijen rahasia, itu yang Renji dengar dari Komisaris Jenderal. Jika dilihat dari kebencian Komisaris Jenderal yang begitu sangat pada kakaknya Rukia, pastilah kakaknya Rukia itu adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Entahlah, Renji juga belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Hanya mendengar dari gerutuan atasannya.

Ya, tentu saja.

Lalu, mengapa Rukia masih melakukan hal seperti ini?

_..._

"_Hidup itu kejam. Terkadang, kau tidak bisa memilih __apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Renji..."_

_..._

Apa Rukia bercanda? Renji hanya berumur 4 tahun lebih tua dari Rukia. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Tidak... katakan saja."

Renji pun mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari sakunya dan mulai membaca,

"Korban yang pertama bernama Lady Ann Clarence, 20 tahun. Ia adalah putri ketiga dari Marquis of Clarence. Korban tewas dibunuh saat pesta season tahun lalu di town house milik Countess of Sutherland, sekitar jam 2 malam ketika pesta berakhir. Ia ditemukan pagi harinya pada hari Rabu tanggal 25 Juli jam 7 pagi. Kami sangat terkejut saat melihat kondisi mayat. Aku masih ingat… itu benar-benar mengerikan! Terdapat kesan sayatan benda runcing pada rahang kiri korban, selain itu diperkirakan perutnya juga dibelah menggunakan pisau panjang bergerigi serta terdapat banyak luka tikaman pada beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain. Oh ya, di punggungnya juga terdapat luka sayatan kupu-kupu."

Renji membalik buku catatannya, "Korban yang kedua bernama The Honourable Mary Huntingdon, putri pertama dari Baron of Huntingdon. Ia berumur 18 tahun saat dibunuh pada hari Kamis 13 Agustus tahun lalu. Mayatnya ditemukan di Whitechapel, East End. Setelah penyelidikan, kami mengetahui bahwa korban malamnya baru saja mengikuti pesta season yang diadakan Lady Rose Myllett. Ia juga ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas berlumuran darah, ada bekas cekikan di lehernya, tubuhnya dibelah dari dada sampai selangkangan dan isi perutnya terburai keluar. Mukanya hancur karena dikuliti, kelopak mata kanannya dicungkil, hidung dan telinganya hampir putus. Tidak lupa juga bekas luka sayatan di punggungnya. Ya… sejauh ini korban kedualah yang ditemukan paling mengenaskan."

"Wah wah wah… sepertinya aku ketinggalan sebuah peristiwa yang menarik," seperti biasa Kaien mengomentari dengan senyum mempesonanya yang tidak tahu tempat. Sedangkan, Nemu, Shuhei serta Ichigo tetap setia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya menerawang jauh, "Kasusnya… selalu terjadi di musim panas ya…"

"Mungkin karena pada saat musim panas para bangsawan berpindah dari manor house ke town house dan melakukan pesta season? Dengan begitu si pelaku lebih mudah mengincar korbannya daripada harus jauh-jauh pergi ke Westminster dimana belum tentu ia dapat membunuh korbannya karena penjagaan di manor house sangat ketat," jawab Nemu sambil tetap meluruskan pandangan matanya yang sendu laksana aliran sungai Thames yang begitu tenang itu.

"Ya! Benar! Kau pintar Nemu! Lagipula, ketiga korban dibunuh saat pesta season atau sepulang dari pesta. Ini bisa menjelaskan persamaan dari ketiga korban…"

"Berarti… si pelaku mungkin adalah orang yang datang ke pesta?" kali ini Ichigo ikut berbicara. Ia sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan kelompok ini dan sepertinya cukup menarik untuk ikut serta.

Kaien pun tidak mau kalah, "Yah… yang jelas si pelaku adalah seorang dokter atau ahli bedah karena jika dilihat dari sayatannya, semua itu dilakukannya dengan begitu rapi. Aku tahu itu."

"Mungkin juga dia psikopat…?" sepertinya insting Renji berkata lain.

"Atau… seseorang yang biasa saja dan dendam pada semua wanita itu? Renji, apa ketiga korban memiliki sebuah hubungan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak ada hubungan khusus seperti pertalian keluarga. Mereka bertiga hanya sering bertemu di pesta season, itu saja."

Mereka semua kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jika dilihat, sejauh ini semua data-data yang didapat sudah cukup banyak. Walaupun begitu, mereka rasa… masih ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ya, sebuah kunci utama untuk drama pemecahan kasus berdarah ini. Selain itu, musim panas sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Entah itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang baik atau pertanda sebuah kejadian yang akan lebih buruk lagi.

Renji pun kembali membuka lembar catatannya, "Kalau semua yang kita diskusikan ini benar, akhir musim panas bulan ini tanggal 30 september… ada sebuah pesta season terakhir tahun ini di town house milik keluarga Matsumoto. Yang aku dengar, pesta itu juga sekaligus pesta perayaan pertunangan putri tunggal Viscount of Matsumoto yang akan bertunangan dengan seorang Marquis. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa di pesta itu juga akan terjadi sesuatu. Oh ya, nama putri Viscount itu, The Honourable of Rangiku Matsumoto. Mungkin kalian tahu sesuatu?"

"EH?"

…

Di suatu tempat… di sebuah manor house gelap di sudut Westminster, London. Pohon-pohon berdaun rimbun menutupi manor house membuatnya tak akan terlihat dari kejauhan. Di sekelilingnya tumbuh rumput-rumput liar yang cukup tinggi, tanda bahwa tamannya tidak pernah terurus. Debu setebal 3 cm menutupi lantai, tembok dan segala perabotan antik dan mahal di seluruh rumah itu. Tak ada cahaya lampu yang menerangi di dalamnya.

Hanya ada sebuah ruangan yang ada cahayanya. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan lilin-lilin yang menerangi di setiap sudutnya. Ruangan itu tidak berisi sofa empuk atau perabotan antik dengan lukisan abstrak dari abad pertengahan. Melainkan, berisi rak-rak kayu yang berjejer rapi bagaikan ruangan perpustakaan pribadi, patung-patung lilin yang anggun dan sebuah meja kayu bundar yang diletakkan di tengahnya. Ruangan itu terasa sunyi dan sangat dingin…

Cahaya lilin yang redup memantulkan bayangan sebuah sosok yang hatinya sudah mendingin itu.

"Satu kepala… dua kepala… tiga kepala… hihihi… wajah yang begitu cantik dan mempesona… membuatku semakin ingin mengoyaknya! HAHAHAHA!"

…

'GREEEEK... GREEKKK...'

Suara gesekan roda kayu dengan tanah dan suara hentakan sepatu kuda yang berirama mengiringi perjalanan pulang Rukia dan yang lainnya kembali ke West End. Di dalamnya tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Atau mungkin tepatnya, 'tidak ada yang mau berbicara'. Nemu dan Ichigo tidak usah kita bahas karena mereka berdua memang sarat akan kata-kata. Rukia membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena marah dengan Kaien. Sedangkan Kaien sendiri sedang sibuk memikirkan kata-kata mutiara yang akan ia ucapkan agar Rukia tidak lagi marah kepadanya.

Bagaimana dengan Shuhei?

Oh… kalau Shuhei seperti biasa, ia sedang berkonsentrasi melecutkan cambuknya pada keempat kudanya yang dipasang sejajar, agar mereka semua bisa lebih cepat sampai ke West End.

"Sebenarnya… aku akan mengatakannya sepulang dari Oxford. Kupikir kau tidak akan mendengarkan dan lebih serius memperhatikan informasi dari Lord Renji…"

"Itu tidak mungkin kan! Hal penting seperti itu mana mungkin tidak kudengarkan! Kau sudah mulai menganggapku bodoh?" jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya seperti seorang model yang marah-marah karena kontrak kerjanya dibatalkan.

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya tidak mau mengganggumu dengan hal-hal yang tidak pasti seperti ini," Kaien tetap berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak pasti? Apa telingamu mulai tuli Kaien? Kau tidak dengar yang tadi dikatakan oleh Renji bahwa pesta pertunangan itu akan dilaksanakan bulan ini!"

"Oh tidak… maksudku, aku juga tidak tahu bahwa pestanya akan dilaksanakan bulan ini. Setahuku, musim dingin tahun ini. Mungkin, Rangiku didesak oleh Ayahku yang keras kepala itu."

"Aku tidak akan semarah ini Kaien kalau kau bicara… Kau selalu saja diam dan menyembunyikan segalanya dengan senyuman anehmu itu! Aku dan Nemu adalah sahabatmu… Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabat kami yang kadang suka meracau tidak jelas ini. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Lady Rangiku? Tapi mengapa sekarang kau malah akan membuat pesta pertunangan Kaien…? Apa kau merencanakan suatu rencana yang berbahaya demi melindungi kami berdua?"

Suara Rukia melunak. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Kaien, berusaha merasuki ke dalam pikirannya dan mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh pemuda tampan dan jenius itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan bisa. Nemu pun memegang kedua tangan Rukia untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam. Sejak pertama kali bertemu mereka, Ichigo tahu begitu dalam rasa persahabatan mereka. Mereka saling menyayangi dan tidak ingin ada sesuatu pun yang disembunyikan di antara mereka. Perasaan mereka sangat kuat. Sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang murni yang selalu mereka jaga bahkan jika harus mengorbankan kebebasan mereka sekalipun. Ya… sama seperti perasaan Ichigo kepada adik kecilnya Yachiru.

Kaien pun tertunduk lesu dan ikut menggenggam tangan Nemu dan Rukia, "Maafkan aku… Rukia, Nemu. Aku memang tidak ingin kalian terlibat ke dalam dunia yang menyeramkan ini. Aku ingin sekali melihat kalian berdua seperti gadis-gadis bangsawan pada umumnya. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan kalian dan kalian juga tidak akan mau melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu bukan? Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjaga dan selalu melindungi kalian berdua sebisaku. Memang bagus membuat rencana dengan menyuruh Rangiku membuat pesta season untuk memancing si pelaku. Tapi atas nama persahabatan kita, bukanlah itu hal yang kulakukan. Pada awalnya aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Rangiku, tapi ia gigih dan sangat baik terhadapku. Ia mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang dokter seperti kalian berdua. Aku ingin menghargainya dan tumbuhlah perasaan itu. Itulah alasan yang sebenarnya… Maaf aku menyembunyikannya dari kalian."

Tangan Rukia dan Nemu bergetar ketika mendengar kata-kata Kaien. Kata-kata tulus yang langsung datang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Tahulah Rukia bahwa Kaien tak mungkin berbohong.

"Berjanjilah pada kami Kaien bahwa kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari kami dan tidak akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri demi kami berdua?"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Mereka bertiga pun tersenyum. Kehangatan kembali menyelimuti ke setiap sendi-sendi tulang mereka. Walaupun Ichigo merasa sedikit terabaikan, ia lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah kembali berbaikan… Aku senang melihatnya," kata Ichigo dengan senyum polos yang baru pertama kali ini diperlihatkannya. Seketika, hal itu membuat mereka bertiga kaget.

Rukia pun langsung memeluk Ichigo, "Kau menggemaskan sekali Ichigoooo!"

"Dia pantasnya menjadi tokoh baik yang menyegarkan suasana."

"Apa maksudmu Nemu?"

"Tokoh baik di novel-novel misteri, Kaien."

"He, hentikan Rukia! Li, lihat Rukia apa itu!" teriak Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan mereka semua dari suasana yang tidak jelas itu. Sungguh, Ichigo malu sekali! Ia berjanji akan menjadi tokoh diam saja seperti Nemu dan tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi!

Yang dilakukan Ichigo barusan bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi ia memang sedang menunjuk ke sebuah benda aneh yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah pasar kota. Pasar itu tidak begiu ramai sehingga Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas benda aneh itu.

Nemu yang pertama kali melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela menjawabnya, "Itu Guillotine."

Rukia dan Kaien pun ikut melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela agar bisa melihat jelas. Kereta kuda yang semakin bergerak membuat benda aneh bernama Guillotine itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu Guillotine Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil melepaskan jubah hitamnya karena mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di town house.

"Ya… benda aneh itu tinggi sekali dan ada pisau tajam yang besar di atanya, alat apa itu?"

"Guillotine adalah alat untuk membunuh seseorang yang telah divonis hukuman mati, agar menghalangi rasa sakit sebanyak mungkin. Alat itu pertama juga digunakan pada masa revolusi Perancis tanggal 21 Juni 1791 untuk memenggal kepala Raja Louis XVI dan istrinya Marie Antoinette. Louis dipenggal pada tanggal 21 Januari 1793 dan Marie pada tanggal 16 Oktober 1793," jawab Nemu sambil memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia melakukan hal itu agar ia bisa mengingat dengan tepat tanggal-tanggal sejarah yang penting itu. Sungguh pengetahuan yang luar biasa. Ichigo tidak yakin gadis-gadis bangsawan lainnya yang suka bergosip itu tahu sejarah mengerikan seperti ini.

"Terdakwa disuruh tidur tengkurap dan lehernya ditaruh di antara dua balok kayu di mana di tengahnya ada lubang tempat jatuhnya pisau. Dari ketinggian 7 meter, pisau dijatuhkan oleh algojo. Kepala terdakwa lalu jatuh di sebuah keranjang di depannya," imbuh Kaien sambil memperagakan cara kerja Guillotine dengan kedua tangannya agar Ichigo lebih mudah mengerti.

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan penjelasan Kaien. Ternyata… masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui selama ia terkurung lama di selokan East End, "Kasihan sekali kalau begitu, padahal mereka kan seorang raja dan ratu…"

"Ya… Louis dan Marie yang malang…" ucap Rukia sambil menatap keluar jendela.

…

"Renji! Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu? Anjing kerajaan itu telah seenaknya mengacak-acak TKP! Dia pikir hanya dia saja yang bisa menyelasaikan kasus ini, hah?" runtuk Lord Grimmjow saat Renji tiba di town house Marchioness Retsu. Renji hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan semua keluhan atasannya, ia tahu percuma saja menenangkan atasannya yang pemarah ini, jika musuhnya belum kembali ke kandang.

"Siapa yang anda sebut anjing kerajaan… Lord Grimmjow?" ucap tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut gelap panjang yang sudah berdiri di belakang meraka. Mereka berdua pun terkejut.

"Cih! Menurut anda siapa hah?" jawab Lord Grimmjow sambil membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya dalam-dalam ke tanah. Renji sangat salut kepada atasannya itu, ingin ia bertepuk tangan sekeras-kerasnya. Sungguh perkataan yang berani melihat bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berhadapan dengan pimpinan tertinggi dari Fraccion Inteligence,Duke of Kuchiki atau Lord Byakuya, pemimpin komite intelijen bawahan Ratu itu.

"Wah… sepertinya anda sedang kesal ya Lord? Semoga saja hal itu tidak menganggu kinerja kerja anda yang buruk itu," balas Byakuya dengan tajam yang menyulut api perang.

"Orang hebat seperti anda sepertinya sangat peka ya…kupikir dengan kemampuan anda yang sangat hebat itu, apakah anda sudah tahu pelakunya Your Grace?" tanya Lord Grimmjow dengan nada yang menyindir. Byakuya pun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang sangat tajam, membuat Renji yang ada di dekatnya langsung merinding ketakutan.

"Siapa yang tahu? Ini semua seperti susunan puzzle yang rumit. Tapi tenang saja Lord, anda tidak usah berkecil hati, semua puzzlenya sudah lengkap. Tinggal kita lihat saja… siapa yang bisa menyusunnya lebih cepat."

...

-tsuzuku-

Chapter ini juga tidak ada glosariumnya. Saya tidak mau diamuk masa gara-gara cerita yang sulit dimengerti padahal updetnya aja telat bangetttt! T.T

Inilah jawaban review chapter4:

**Sara Hikari****, **yaa… semacam itulah… hehehehe :)

**10Wi3nter****, **yup, di chapter ini Ichigo belum terlalu berperan, saya ingin semuanya berjalan pelan-pelan aja bagaikan air yang mengalir… hahaha sehingga, nantinya Ichigo bakal jadi seorang tokoh hebat yang merasuk di dalam setiap hati pembaca… XP

**Mugiwara Yukii UzumakiSakura****, **terimaksih atas pujianmu^^ maaf… saya juga telat upder… T.T kalo saya jawab sekarang, nanti nggak seru dong? Dibaca terus aja yaaa .o

**Kyucchi****, **hahaha, itu nama-nama gelar bangsawan di Inggris, ada aturannya loh… saya aja sampai harus bertanya ke om wiki :) maaf kalo masih bingung… semoga dengan chapter lima ini jadi ngga bingung lagi XD

**Astrella ****Lynn Kurosaki, **ya! Benar! Maksudnya seperti itu… hahaha, makasih ya reviewnya!

**Jee-zee Eunry****, **maaffff sekali lagi maaaffff kalo cerita ini bikin kepala pusing, hahaha, habiss, ini kesukaan saya sih^^

**Ruki Yagami****, **makasih ya^^ maaf… nggak bisa updet kilat! T.T

**Yuuna hihara, **wow, yuu-chan pas ujian nyanyi lagu amazing grace? Itu lagu kan nadanya tinggi banget... pasti suaranya yuu-chan keren banget ya? 0.o Hahahaha keep RnR ya!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh, **hahaha senpai bisa aja! #malumalumalu terus baca ya senpai!^^

**Kuchiki Ojou-sama****, **wah! Terimakasih banyak!^^ hehehe, jadi malu. Bisa kok, kamu juga pasti bisa!

**Va Der Flohwalzer****, **yap, aku suka Mozart dan segala musik klasik lainnya… makanya namain chapternya itu, hehehe

G.O.M.E.N

Saya nggak tahu harus bilang apa lagi karena keterlambatan updet yang sangat lama ini…. Setelah saya ujian… eh, si kompi malah rusak. Aduh, benar-benar deh. Tapi, insyaallah untuk chapter berikutnya nggak akan selama ini kok^^

Terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu setia menunggu cerita gaje ini. Huhuhuhu T.T I love you deeehhh!

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun me-RnR cerita ini.

Bagaimana cerita chapter 4 ini? Membosankan atau tambah aneh? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	6. Permulaan

Sepertinya janji saya untuk mengupdate fic "berat" ini lebih cepat lagi-lagi tidak tercapai, hahaha. Gomen :D

Selamat membaca^^

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC dan segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: six: **"Permulaan."

Ini aneh.

Ini pasti mimpi. Ichigo yakin itu.

Tapi biarlah, Ichigo memang sangat ingin melihatnya walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

Di depannya ada sosok adik kecilnya -Yachiru- yang sedang berlari-lari kecil. Ia berkali-kali memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke arahnya. Ichigo tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia begitu merindukan Yachiru…

…

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Untuk sesaat, kedua bola mata coklatnya dimanjakan dengan pemandangan ukiran bunga mawar besar berwarna putih. Alba, sang mawar putih. Lambang keluarga York dalam perang mawar tahun 1455. Yang juga merupakan bunga nasional Kerajaan Inggris. Ternyata keluarga Kuchiki sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang detil, sampai langit-langit kamar pun terlihat sangat indah dan historis.

"Ini, coba kau minum dulu," ucap Rukia yang ternyata sudah duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memegang sebuah cangkir. Ichigo ingat, waktu ia pertama kali datang ke rumah ini juga sama. Saat Ichigo bangun, Rukia telah ada di sebelahnya untuk menawarkan minuman kepadanya. Mungkin, Rukia semacam malaikat yang dikirim untuk mengusir mimpi buruk. Tapi kali ini Ichigo tidak bermimpi buruk.

Ichigo mengambil cangkir yang kelihatannya mahal itu sambil beranjak bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Rukia, "Terimakasih, apa ini?"

"Elevensiens, waktunya minum kopi di pagi hari. Kupikir kau bermimpi buruk lagi tadi, tapi sepertinya tidak."

Tuh kan benar!

Bau kopi hangat itu benar-benar harum. Ichigo meminumnya dengan perlahan agar dapat meresapi setiap tetes rasanya. Ia tahu, ini minuman mahal.

"Aku mencampurnya dengan coklat," imbuh Rukia sambil meminum kopinya sendiri.

"Ini buatanmu?"

Rukia berpaling menatap Ichigo. Sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan nada terkejut yang ada di dalam suara Ichigo, "Hei! Kalau hanya membuat kopi atau teh aku juga bisa! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena dibesarkan dengan seorang butler begitu?"

Ichigo spontan tertawa, ia tidak menyangka Rukia akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau tertawa Ichigo?"

"Tidak… tidak… wajahmu manis sekali Rukia,"

EH? Rukia tersentak. Ia hampir saja memuncratkan kopi mahalnya. Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya?

"… seperti Yachiru kalau sedang marah."

Rukia mengelap mulut dengan sapu tangannya. Ia merasa malu sendiri. _Ternyata karena mirip Yachiru toh…_ pikirnya sambil merasa bodoh.

"Wah… wah… sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang ya?"

"Kaien! Darimana saja kau? Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi!" kata Rukia sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja dan menghampiri Kaien yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Aku baru saja menerima surat dan telegram dari Ayahku, ia menyuruhku segera kembali ke Manor House."

Rukia menaikkan alisnya, meragukan jawaban Kaien, "Surat dan telegram?"

Kaien pun langsung merogoh saku jas sebelah kanannya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kertas yang sudah terlipat. Rukia lalu membuka salah satunya dan membacanya dengan bersuara,

_Untuk anakku Kaien yang keras kepala,_

_CEPAT PULANG KE MANOR HOUSE! Kau pikir kau bisa terus bermain-main sementara hari pertunanganmu semakin dekat, HAH? Mungkin Ibumu yang ada di surga akan menangis melihat kau yang seperti ini. Aku tahu! Kau pasti membaca surat ini sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas kan? Hentikan permainanmu dan PULANG SEKARANG! Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya!_

_Ayahmu, yang memarahimu_

_P.S: untuk Lady Rukia dan Lady Nemu, saya minta maaf sekali kalau putra saya yang bengal itu telah sangat merepotkan anda berdua. Saya sarankan, sebaiknya anda berdua jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya kalau tidak mau menyesal!_

"Paman... ini… seperti surat ancaman saja," komentar Rukia sambil melipat kembali surat lucu itu dan membuka kertas telegram yang ternyata isinya singkat sekali, tetapi menunjukkan kesungguhan pengirimnya,

_CEPAT PULANG KE MANOR HOUSE!_

"Hahahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali Rukia," kata Kaien sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Rukia.

"Khas paman sekali ya… Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang Kaien."

"Ya. Aku tahu, makanya aku mendatangimu. Aku tidak bisa ikut pulang ke Manor Housemu, tapi nanti setelah urusanku dengan ayahku selesai, aku pasti akan segera ke Manor Housemu," ucap Kaien sambil memasukkan kembali dua kertas keramat itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi duduk saja kemudian menghampiri mereka, "Manor House?"

"Ya, kita akan pulang. Sebenarnya kakak menelponku tadi malam, suaranya menyeramkan seperti teror di tengah malam. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk segera pulang ke Manor House. Kalau begini jadinya, aku mengutuk mengapa si Alexander Graham Bell itu menemukan telepon!"

"Tenanglah Rukia… kita bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan kasusnya setelah pesta pertunanganku."

"Tapi aku takut kita didahului oleh kakakku!"

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya, "Didahului oleh kakak? Mengapa?"

"Oh ya, aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu ya Ichigo. Kakakku itu adalah pemimpin tertinggi _Fraccion Intelligence, _organisasi intelijenKerajaan Inggris_. _Yah… semacam ketua geng begitu_,_" jawab Rukia setengah asal.

"Pasti hebat sekali ya?"

Rukia diam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Ichigo lalu ia berkata dengan mantap, "Ya, dia adalah lelaki yang sangat hebat sekali."

…

Kali ini perjalanan ke Manor House keluarga Kuchiki memakan waktu hampir 2 hari. Lebih lama dari perjalanan ke Oxford waktu itu. Tapi perjalanan ini termasuk lebih cepat dibandingkan jika perjalanan biasa. Ya, menggunakan empat kuda yang sangat sehat dan mahal, tidak lupa kusir ahli yang merangkap sebagai butler. Tentu menjadi perjalanan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana terasa lebih ringan daripada sewaktu perjalanan sepulang dari Oxford. Tidak ada Kaien, tidak ada pengacau, begitu kata Rukia. Kaien selalu mengacaukan perjalanan mereka dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang alat bedah dan hukum-hukum kedokteran yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti. Ia seperti berbicara dengan bukan bahasa manusia. Kalau sudah begitu, yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah Nemu.

Kereta kuda pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Shuhei segera turun dari bangku kusirnya dan membukakan pintu kereta kuda.

Ichigo tercengang saat menatap bangunan megah yang ada di hadapannya. Manor House itu lebih besar daripada Town House yang ada di West End. Pintu utamanya tinggi dan besar, terdiri dari dua buah daun pintu. Untuk menuju ke pintu utama, kita harus menaiki tangga yang ada di samping kanan atau kiri. Tangga itu melingkar menuju ke pintu utama yang ada di tengah-tengah. Di tengah-tengah tangga yang melingkar itu terdapat air mancur besar dengan patung-patung antik yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

Saat Ichigo menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri, lapangan rumput luas terhampar. Pohon-pohon yang ada di pinggirnya ditanam simetris dengan yang ada di sisi lainnya. Selain pohon-pohon, ada beberapa patung-patung antik yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan rumput itu.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu utama, ternyata pintu telah terbuka dan ada dua orang yang siap menyambut mereka. Ichigo mulai membayangkan seorang lelaki yang berwajah mirip dengan Rukia.

"Selamat datang Lady Rukia dan Lady Nemu," ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut melihat kedua orang itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua bukanlah kakaknya Rukia. Orang yang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia berpakaian sama seperti pakaian yang dipakai oleh Shuhei. Wajahnya putih pucat dan matanya sendu. Ichigo sempat berpikir kalau orang itu adalah saudaranya Nemu.

Yang satu lagi adalah seorang perempuan. Ia berpakaian aneh menurut Ichigo. Ia tidak memakai gaun seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang telah Ichigo lihat. Ia mengenakan furisode berwarna biru tua. Wajahnya oriental dan dihiasi sebuah kacamata. Rambut panjangnya dipilin dan ditahan dengan semacam tangkai seperti sebuah sumpit. Wajahnya datar dan tidak ada senyuman sama sekali yang terlukis di sana. Perempuan itu juga membawa buku tebal di tangan kanannya. Entah buku apa itu.

"Ichigo, ini Ulquiorra Schiffer dan yang ini adalah Ise Nanao. Ulquiorra adalah butler kakakku dan Nanao adalah maid keluarga Kuchiki, ia berasal dari negara Jepang," ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah si lelaki berwajah pucat dan perempuan Jepang berwajah keras itu bergantian. Ichigo memperhatikannya sambil mengingat nama mereka berdua.

"Ulqui, Nanao, ini Ichigo, dia adalah asistenku," imbuh Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo. Mereka berdua pun menundukkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Rukia, mengapa wajah mereka seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil berbisik di dekat telinga Rukia. Nemu dan Shuhei telah berjalan di depan mereka.

"Wajah?"

"Ya… ekspresinya sama seperti Nemu."

"Yah, mungkin karena mereka adalah bawahan kakakku."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo semakin ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya Rukia. Suatu hal yang nantinya akan sangat ia sesali.

…

Sudah 1 jam lebih Kaien menunggu kereta kuda yang akan menjemputnya kembali ke Manor House. Itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama bagi Kaien. Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat ia benci. Lagipula, ia harus cepat-cepat.

Kaien pun berpikir. Jika ia naik kereta api, dari stasiun pun masih membutuhkan setidaknya 3 jam untuk sampai ke Manor House. Bisa saja ia memikirkan cara nekat dengan menyewa kuda dan menungganginya sendiri, tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Ia tidak mau ditangkap para City Yard yang bodoh itu karena membuat keributan di dalam kota.

Kaien pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hhhhhh... tidak tidak, yang manapun sama saja."

Kaien kembali bertopang dagu. Di tengah keputus asaannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia pun menoleh, "Sepertinya anda sedang bingung Tuan. Apakah anda membutuhkan tumpangan?"

"Kau..."

...

Seumur hidup Ichigo, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti sekarang ini. Perasaan itu sekarang sedang menyelimuti dirinya. Ichigo tidak tahu apa nama perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya ini, yang jelas sekarang jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ichigo, bicaralah," ucap Rukia hampir berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" jawab Ichigo juga dengan bisikan.

"Apapun! Dia menatap kita!"

"Rukia? Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang. Itukah tujuanmu menghadap padaku?"

Mendengar suara yang menakutkan itu dengan spontan Rukia langsung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia tersentak. Ia tatap lurus-lurus laki-laki berambut panjang yang seperti mengeluarkan hawa membunuh itu dengan hati-hati.

"Te, tentu tidak kak. Haha, oh aku ingin memperkenalkan teman sekaligus asisten baruku. Namanya Ichigo," jawab Rukia sambil pura-pura tertawa dan melotot ke arah Ichigo. Mengajak Ichigo berbicara lewat mata 'Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan ini jadi bicaralah!'

Seketika itu juga Ichigo langsung merasa seperti tersengat listrik. Yang ini, aura membunuhnya juga tidak kalah mengerikan, ucap Ichigo, tentu saja di dalam hati.

"Nama saya Ichigo. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan..."

"Byakuya," bisik Rukia.

"...Byakuya," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum memaksa –ya, benar-benar terpaksa-.

Byakuya diam dan memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Sepertinya adiknya lagi-lagi memungut kucing liar dari selokan. Tapi percuma saja ia menyuruh Rukia mengembalikan kucing liar itu, Rukia pasti akan melawannya.

Byakuya pun menghela napas, "Ya, tapi aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu. Keluarlah."

EH? Jawaban macam apa itu...

Baru saja Ichigo ingin kembali berbicara tapi Rukia sudah menggenggam telapak tangannya dan menariknya keluar, "Hahaha iya terimakasih kak. Kami keluar, silakan kembali bekerja kak."

Rukia dengan perlahan menutup pintu neraka itu dan kemudian menghela napas sangat panjang, "Astaga... aku pikir aku akan mati karena kehabisan napas di dalam ruangan itu. Selalu saja begitu kalau berhadapan dengan kakak. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia sesaat kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, "Ya... sepertinya aku bisa mengerti mengapa Ulqui dan Nanao seperti itu."

"Hahaha, kau benar Ichigo. Karena aku sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku sudah menyuruh Shuhei menyiapkannya."

"Eh? Menyiapkan apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah heran. Tapi Rukia tidak mendengarnya dan sudah berlari jauh di depannya.

Merasa Ichigo tidak mengikutinya, Rukia pun berhenti berlari dan berteriak "Cepat Ichigooo! Nanti terlambat!"

Ichigo pun berlari kecil mengikuti Rukia. Tidak lama mereka berlari. Di depan sebuah pintu Rukia berhenti berlari. Pintu itu pun terbuka seolah-olah merasakan kehadiran Rukia. Ichigo pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Selamat datang di pesta afternoon tea," ucap Shuhei di ambang pintu.

"Shuhei? Pesta?" tanya Ichigo yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Shuhei. Jadi pintunya tidak terbuka sendiri ya...

"Ya, sekarang adalah waktunya afternoon tea dan Nona Rukia telah menyiapkannya," jawab Shuhei sambil memegang tangan Ichigo, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita (and so the boy fell into a deep sleep)_

_Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo (the struggling flames lay in the ashes)_

Dada Ichigo bergemuruh. Ia tidak bergeming dan mendengar dalam diam. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara indah ini. Matanya kemudian mencari dan menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Ditatapnya sosok Rukia dan Nemu di sudut ruangan yang luas itu. Rukia sedang bernyanyi dan Nemu bermain biola mengiringinya.

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao (one by one, rise up and swell into that lovely face)_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume (Thousands of dreams float above the earth)_

_Yume... (those dreams...)_

Setiap mendengar suara nyanyian Rukia, ia seperti tersihir. Ichigo bahkan sudah lupa perasaan saat ia menemui Byakuya tadi. Nyanyian Rukia begitu ajaib baginya.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni (on the night when silver eyes trembled)_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae (you were born in a sparkling light)_

_Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga (though hundreds of millions of months and years will pass)_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo (no matter how many prayers return to the earth)_

Air mata kembali mengalir dari bola mata coklat Ichigo. Bayangan pria itu, Yachiru dan Rukia yang mengenakan jubah hitam di East End berputar-putar di kepalanya silih berganti. Rukia terus bernyanyi, ia menatap Ichigo lalu tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

_Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru (i will continue to pray)_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo (please deliver this love)_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo (let us join our hands and kiss)_

Rukia menghentikan nyanyiannya tapi Nemu tetap memainkannya biolanya. Rukia menghampiri meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan dan mengambil secangkir teh berisi _earl grey. _Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Hal yang akan kita hadapi setelah ini mungkin akan terasa berat. Aku tidak tahu, tapi firasatku kuat. Walau begitu, aku ingin kita berlima tetap bersama dan aku akan terus berdoa untuk kalian orang yang kusayangi," kata Rukia lembut sambil memberikan cangkir _earl grey _itu ke hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengambil cangkir itu.

"Aku juga, terimakasih karena telah memberikan hal yang indah padaku Rukia."

_..._

*insert song diambil dari anime -man episode 93 – Melody

Yooooo lama tak berjumpa, hahahaha #ditimpuk. Ya maaf maaf saya tahu sudah hampir setengah abad saya hibernasi dan tidak melanjutkan fic ini.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, inilah jawaban review chapter 5 :)

**Rukianonymous, **Halo juga ru-chan :) makasih lho, aku terharu kamu mau sabar menunggu fic yang #sumpahsangatlama updatenya ini, hehehehe. Untuk info itu dari internet, cuma awalnya aku tertarik dengan sesuatu kemudian mencari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu, begitulah diriku :) Keep RnR yaaa~

**Sara Hikari**, arigatou sara-chan :) ini udah diupdate~~ Keep RnR yaaa~

**Va Der Flohwalzer**, maaf ya imouto sepertinya aku telah membuatmu lumutan atau mugkin karatan (?) hahahaha tapi ini udah diupdate kok, hhe makasih ya masih setia mau menunggu :D Keep RnR yaaa~

**Shirayuki nee**, waa~~ arigatouuuuuu baiknya dirimu mau mem-fave fic abal ini, hahahaha Keep RnR yaaa~

Terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu setia menunggu cerita gaje ini. Huhuhuhu T.T I love you deeehhh!

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun me-RnR cerita ini.

Bagaimana cerita chapter 6 ini? Membosankan atau tambah aneh? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	7. Ao no Sora

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC dan segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

...

"Nemu, ketika kau merasa dunia ini sudah tidak berpihak lagi padamu, pandanglah langit yang luas. Maka, hatimu akan menjadi lapang. Jiwamu akan lepas dan bebas. Itu rasa yang sungguh menyenangkan."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, cobalah. Indah sekali bukan langit biru itu? Aku sangat menyukai warna biru, warna langit yang luas..."

.

.

.

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: six: **"Ao no Sora."

"Nemu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Rukia sambil menepuk bahu Nemu pelan. Walau pelan, namun Nemu tersentak. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian tatapannya menyapu sekelilingnya. Ia ingat dimana dirinya berada sekarang, _Manor House_ keluarga Matsumoto.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Rukia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Nemu, wajahnya kemudian berubah cemas, "Sungguh? Sepertinya wajahmu sedikit pucat."

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang sambil menghampiri Rukia dan Nemu yang berada di sudut kamar.

"Ah iya, maaf Rangiku, sepertinya kita hentikan saja pencarian ini. Biarkan Kaien, Ichigo dan Shuhei yang meneruskannya."

Perlahan ingatan Nemu menjadi terang. Ia ingat. Hari ini dirinya, Rukia, Shuhei, dan Ichigo tiba di _Manor House_ keluarga Matsumoto setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Saat mereka datang Kaien sudah tiba lebih dulu.

Di hadapan mereka semua Kaien memperkenalkan calon tunangannya, _The Honourable_ Rangiku Matsumoto, putri tunggal seorang Viscount. Saat Rangiku berdiri di samping Kaien ia terlihat sangat serasi. Gadis itu cukup tinggi dengan rambut panjang yang bergelombang dan berwarna cokelat indah. Rangiku adalah seorang yang berpendidikan. Ia adalah lulusan Universitas Oxford. Cerdas dan cantik, terlihat sangat cocok menjadi pasangan Kaien yang seorang dokter.

Setelah secara resmi memperkenalkan Rangiku, Kaien mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya pesta pertunangannya cukup beresiko. Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Lord Renji sebelumnya bahwa pesta _season_ yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 30 September tersebut dapat memberikan petunjuk besar bagi perkembangan kasus mereka. Ya, dengan kata lain pesta ini dapat memancing si pelaku untuk menunjukkan sosoknya.

Berdasarkan petunjuk yang telah didapat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari dan menangkap sosok si pelaku tersebut. Penyelidikan dimulai dari pemeriksaan tamu undangan yang akan hadir. Rukia, Nemu, dan Rangiku bertugas untuk mencari tamu undangan dengan kriteria berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter dan kemudian memisahkan nama-nama mereka. Sedangkan Kaien, Ichigo, dan Shuhei bertugas untuk memeriksa seluruh isi Manor House untuk berjaga-jaga apabila sebelumnya si pelaku ternyata telah memasang jebakan.

Sudah 2 jam lebih Rukia, Nemu, dan Rangiku mencari, tapi mereka hanya mendapatkan 3 nama tamu undangan yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter. Itu pun satu nama undangan adalah teman Kaien yang tinggal di luar negeri dan baru akan pergi ke Inggris hari ini. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia yang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rukia, kita baru mendapatkan 2 daftar nama tersangka, ayo kita cari lagi," ucap Nemu sambil kembali menyusuri buku tamu undangan dan membalikkan halamannya. Tapi Rukia menutup buku tamu itu.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu! Lagipula sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada lagi tamu undangan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter karena profesi ini masih sangat jarang."

Rangiku terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Benar apa kata Rukia. Sepertinya kita sudahi saja pencarian ini karena seingatku dokter yang menjadi tamu undangan hanya mereka bertiga. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua istirahat di kamarku saja? Aku akan memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk kalian berdua."

"Eh! Itu tidak usah... aku pakai yang ini saja, masih bersih kok," tolak Rukia dengan halus, ia tidak mau memakai gaun yang sangat merepotkan. Kadang-kadang ia iri dengan Nanao –pelayan kakaknya-, Nanao selalu memakai pakaian yang sederhana, tapi tidak ada yang memprotesnya.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua kan sahabat baik Kaien, aku juga ingin berteman baik dengan kalian," ucap Rangiku sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda permohonan. Rukia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Ya... baiklah."

...

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa, setidaknya bagi Rangiku. Malam ini, di _Manor House_nya akan diadakan pesta pertunangan dirinya dengan Shiba Kaien. Rangiku bertemu dengan Kaien saat Kaien masih mengambil sekolah kedokteran di Perancis. Saat itu, Rangiku sedang pergi berlibur. Rangiku masih ingat teriknya matahari di Paris saat musim panas, sangat menyenangkan.

Hari kedua liburannya di Paris, Rangiku memutuskan untuk pergi mengelilingi kota sendirian tanpa ditemani penjaganya. Tapi Rangiku lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang buta arah. Padahal baru sebentar waktu yang terlewati tapi ia sudah tidak tahu dirinya ada di mana.

Karena bahasa Perancisnya yang masih dasar, ia masih belum bisa menemukan jalan pulangnya. Sampai ketika ia berada di sebuah lorong yang sepi. Rangiku ketakutan tapi ia masih bisa berpikir logis. Harapannya kembali muncul saat ia melihat sekelompok pemuda yang sedang berkumpul di sudut lorong. Rangiku pun mendekati mereka dan bertanya arah pulang dengan bahasa Perancisnya yang apa adanya.

"Ano... savez-vous? La route, hotel de... de velours rouge?" (apakah kalian tahu? Jalan, hotel Red Velvet?)

Mereka semua saling berpandangan dan tidak ada yang menanggapi Rangiku. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, "Oh Tuhan, apa mereka terlalu sulit untuk mengerti apa yang kumaksud? Aku sungguh menyesal sekarang tidak sungguh-sungguh belajar bahasa Perancis, " ucap Rangiku di dalam hatinya.

"Hotel... Hotel de velours rouge. Savez-vous?" ulang Rangiku sekali lagi. Akhirnya mereka saling berbisik dan salah seorang dari mereka kemudian berbicara pada Rangiku. Rangiku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu dan hanya diam saja menatap mereka, bahasa Perancisnya terlalu cepat.

"Savez-vous?" ucap Rangiku lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangguk membuat Rangiku bahagia. Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya aku pulang!

Dua orang pemuda yang terdekat dengan dirinya tiba-tiba saja memegang lengan Rangiku dengan begitu kencang membuat Rangiku terkejut.

"Eh? A, apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?"

Mereka kemudian tertawa begitu keras membuat Rangiku mulai ketakutan. Ia ingin lari!

"Oh tidak! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Tolong!"

Rangiku berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi tawa mereka juga semakin kencang. Sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan! Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya...

Oh Tuhan! Tolonglah aku! Siapapun!

"Laisser la jeune fille! Con!" (Lepaskan gadis itu! Idiot!)

Rangiku tidak tahu apa yang diteriakkan oleh suara asing yang kemudian menyelamatkannya itu. Pemuda asing berkacamata itu tiba-tiba muncul dan kemudian menendang kepala kedua pemuda yang menggenggam lengan Rangiku. Ia lalu menarik tangannya untuk lari. Saat itu, entah mengapa Rangiku tidak takut. Padahal pemuda berkacamata itu juga orang asing baginya.

"Me, merci..." ucap Rangiku saat mereka telah sampai di kota yang ramai dan berhenti berlari. Pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar menolongnya.

"Sama-sama."

"Eh?" Rangiku kaget mendengar jawaban berbahasa Inggris itu, "Kau orang Inggris juga?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bangga menjadi orang Inggris!" jawab pemuda berkacamata itu sambil melepas kacamatanya. Jawaban konyol itu membuat Rangiku melupakan semua yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan ia pun tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Hei! Mengapa kau tertawa? Apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Hahahaha! Aku Matsumoto Rangiku. Namamu... siapa namamu?," tanya Rangiku sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya karena tawa lepasnya. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini...

"Shiba Kaien. Hahaha beda sekali wajahmu yang sekarang dengan yang tadi, baguslah, kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu," kata Kaien tanpa malu-malu sambil membetulkan topi berpita milik Rangiku yang miring.

Saat itu juga Rangiku terhipnotis oleh senyum Kaien dan kebaikan hatinya. Ia yakin bahwa Kaien adalah orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya. Kaien adalah alasan dirinya hidup. Sejak saat itu Rangiku melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan cinta dari Kaien. Belajar bahasa Perancis, belajar di akademi wanita, hingga kuliah di Oxford! Ia akan melakukan apapun. Ya, apapun itu...

Dan sekarang... ia begitu bahagia bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Kaien.

...

"Kyaaa~~~~ cantiknyaa~~~~" kata Rangiku dengan volume suara yang begitu keras. Rukia malu setengah mati! Wajahnya berwarna merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"A, ano... Rangiku-san..."

"Iya?"

"Bisakah kau hentikan... mendandani wajah dan menghias rambutkuu?"

Rangiku masih tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sisir yang dipegangnya, "Ya ampun Rukia! Kau tidak tahu kalau kau begitu manis dan cantik? Sayang sekali kan kalau tidak ditunjukkan, mereka tidak akan tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar kedua orangtuaku, kakak, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu," jawab Rukia sambil melepas semua hiasan rambut yang ada di kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau terlalu senang karena baru pertama kali ada yang bilang manis dan cantik bersamaan," ucap Nemu sambil tersenyum sangat tipis. Mungkin hanya Rukia dan Kaien yang dapat menyadarinya.

"Ap, apa?"

"Hahahaha, kalian memang sahabat sejati Kaien! Watak kalian sama," kata Rangiku sambil menghampiri lemari bajunya dan membuka kedua pintunya.

"Enak saja aku disamakan dengan maniak alat bedah itu!"

"Hahaha, Rukia! Tadaa!"

Rangiku mengeluarkan gaun putihnya yang sangat indah di hadapan Rukia dan Nemu, "Ini gaun yang akan kukenakan untuk pesta pertunanganku malam ini. Aku tahu ini seperti gaun pengantin. Sepertinya aku ingin segera menikah dengan Kaien. Hahaha, lihat warna putih yang indah bukan?"

Rukia mendekati Rangiku dan gaunnya, "Waaah... walaupun aku tidak suka dengan gaun yang merepotkan tapi harus kuakui yang ini bagus."

"Eh? Merepotkan?"

"Eh... Yah... sebenarnya aku tidak suka memakai gaun."

"Sungguh? Rukia... kau seharusnya..."

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Nemu menjadi kabur. Suara Rukia dan Rangiku terdengar samar-samar dan perlahan menghilang dari sistem pendengarannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berulang-ulang... terus-menerus di dalam kepalanya...

"... Aku sangat menyukai warna biru... warna langit yang luas..."

...Perasaan yang begitu damai. Langit terhampar luas di dalam ingatan Nemu. Udara yang lembut membelai kulit. Aroma rumput yang manis... euforia ini... menghantamku...

"Tidak, Kaien lebih suka warna biru. Warna langit yang luas..."

...

Nemu masih ingat dengan jelas setiap detik di hari itu. Hari ketika... ia bermain di atas bukit bersama dengan Kaien.

Rukia saat itu sedang pergi berlibur ke Jepang bersama kakaknya yang menyeramkan itu dan beberapa orang-orang kerajaan. Nemu tahu itu. Saat Rukia berpamitan padanya, dua orang dengan pin berlambang Alba -sang bunga mawar putih itu- berdiri di belakang Rukia dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan mengerikan. Tapi Nemu tidak takut. Toh, Rukia adalah sahabatnya. Ia, Rukia, dan Kaien telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Karena itu, ia tidak takut pada apapun.

Kadang Nemu merasa sedikit takut dan khawatir dengan Rukia. Ia tahu bahwa keluarga Kuchiki bukan keluarga bangsawan biasa. Selama turun temurun keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki telah mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan. Para bangsawan lain menyebut mereka dengan sebutan "anjing kerajaan". Pekerjaan anjing kerajaan hanya satu... yaitu menghilangkan kesedihan ratu dengan menyelidiki kasus yang melibatkan anggota kerajaan dengan diam-diam dan tersembunyi. Mereka bekerja di balik layar. Bagi Nemu, layar itu sangat besar dan berwarna hitam pekat.

"Nemuuu cepat kesini!" teriak Kaien kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia sudah ada di atas bukit. Nemu yang berjalan sambil memikirkan Rukia jadi tertinggal jauh.

Tanpa menjawab Nemu kecil berlari-lari kecil menaiki bukit. Kaien sudah menunggunya sambil tersenyum di sana. Senyum itu terasa hangat.

Nemu kemudian duduk di samping Kaien, "Rukia..."

"Eh? Kau mengkhawatirkan Rukia?"

Nemu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya memainkan rumput hijau di dekat kakinya, "Ia pergi bersama orang-orang dengan pin mawar putih."

Kaien bingung, ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kekhawatiran Nemu beralasan dan ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Nemu. Tapi... mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kaien tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menghibur Nemu...

"Tenang saja! Rukia kan pergi dengan Byakuya-sama! Ia pasti baik-baik saja!"

Nemu mengangkat kepalanya tapi tangannya masih memainkan rumput di dekat kakinya, "Aku... tidak mau Rukia juga merasakan sakit seperti yang pernah kurasakan."

Keheningan yang memekakkan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Angin yang lembut membelai-belai kulit mereka. Sepertinya Kaien telah kehabisan kata-kata. Bagi mereka berdua, dunia Rukia memang terlalu berbeda...

'Tuk!'

Kaien menyentil dahi Nemu dengan keras. Nemu terkesiap.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Nemu tercengang, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya walau mulutnya telah terbuka.

"Hehehe, bagaimana? Nada suaraku mirip dengan Rukia kan? Aku pikir kalau ia ada di sini sekarang ia pasti akan berkata seperti itu dengan bangganya!"

Nemu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Phuh!"

"Hei! Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja!"

"Hahaha, matamu kurang tajam Kaien. Begini harusnya," ucap Nemu sambil memperagakan gaya Rukia. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama sambil merebahkan diri di atas rumput. Aroma rumput yang manis seolah-olah membuat mereka tersedak dengan rasa yang menenangkan.

Kaien mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia akan menyentuh langit di hadapannya yang tinggi itu, "Nemu, ketika kau merasa dunia ini sudah tidak berpihak lagi padamu, pandanglah langit yang luas. Maka, hatimu akan menjadi lapang. Jiwamu akan lepas dan bebas. Itu rasa yang sungguh menyenangkan."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, cobalah. Indah sekali bukan langit biru itu? Aku sangat menyukai warna biru, warna langit yang luas..."

Nemu dengan serius memandang ke langit luas di hadapannya. Berusaha merasakan apa yang Kaien katakan.

"Menyenangkan..."

"Ya kan? Aku pikir, Rukia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Memangnya Rukia juga menyukai warna biru?"

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya membayangkannya saja. Walau seperti putri yang dikurung di dalam kandang. Apakah kau tidak melihat kalau Rukia begitu lepas dan bebas? Memangnya ia pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada kita?"

Nemu terdiam sebentar, ia memutar bola matanya sambil mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah ia lalui bersama Rukia, "Tidak..."

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan Nemu? Rukia sudah berjuang keras untuk menghapus semua kesedihannya di depan kita. Oleh karena itu, kita juga tidak boleh bersedih dan harus selalu menjaga Rukia," ucap Kaien sungguh-sungguh sambil tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Nemu.

Nemu lalu mempererat genggamannya, "Ya. Kita berdua akan menjadi perisai baginya."

...

Nemu membuka matanya perlahan. Keheningan menyambutnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Rangiku yang tercengang dan wajah Rukia yang bingung melihatnya.

"Nemu...?"

"Jadi, sebaiknya gaunnya diganti warna biru saja."

...

"Yak! Ini ruangan terakhir. Sepertinya kita tidak menemukan apapun juga," ucap Kaien memecah keheningan setelah selama setengah jam mereka memeriksa kamar tidur tamu itu.

"Ya. Tidak ada apapun disini," sahut Ichigo sambil menutup lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu oak itu.

Shuhei yang paling dekat dengan jendela menutupnya dan menguncinya, memastikan bahwa seluruh _Manor House_ aman dari penyusup, "Semoga saja memang tidak terjadi sesuatu."

Mereka bertiga kemudian keluar dari kamar terakhir dan berjalan menuju ruang utama tempat di mana mereka semua berjanji untuk berkumpul kembali. Selain mereka, seisi _Manor House_ juga disibukkan dengan aktivitas untuk menyambut datangnya pesta _season_ malam ini. Pesta ini adalah pesta yang besar karena juga merupakan pesta pertunangan putri satu-satunya keluarga Matsumoto. Apalagi pasangannya adalah putra seorang Marquis yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Pesta besar ini sudah pasti akan jadi bahan perbincangan yang hangat di dunia sosialita.

Tiba-tiba saja Shuhei meminta izin pada Kaien untuk membantu para pekerja sebagai perwakilan dari dirinya. Kaien hanya tertawa dan tidak mengizinkannya. Walaupun Shuhei memang seorang butler tapi mereka bertiga tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Tapi karena kali ini Shuhei begitu bersikeras akhirnya Kaien mengizinkannya. Kaien mulai berpikir sepertinya Shuhei tidak bisa kalau tidak bekerja selang sedetik pun...

Melihat Shuhei yang pergi membantu para pekerja, Ichigo jadi tergerak, ia juga adalah orang yang menjadi bawahannya Rukia. Ia juga harus membantu!

"Eit! Kau mau kemana Ichigo?" kata Kaien memegang bahu Ichigo.

"Ma, mau membantu Shuhei-san bekerja."

"Kau tidak usah, Rukia bisa marah nanti. Kau itu spesial bagi Rukia."

Pernyataan Kaien membuat Ichigo terdiam sesaat, semburat kecil berwarna merah kemudian menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan, "Ap, apa maksudmu Kaien-san?"

Melihat reaksi Ichigo yang di luar dugaan, Kaien tergelak dan tertawa terbahak, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo dengan keras, "Hahahaha kau lucu sekali Ichigo! Aku suka gayamu! Bagus! Bagus!"

Para pekerja di _Manor House_ ikut tertawa melihat calon mempelai pria yang sangat ceria itu. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam menunggu tawa Kaien mereda dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aku serius lho Ichigo, oleh karena itu aku titip Rukia. Jaga ia baik-baik ya saat aku tidak ada. Tentu saja, Nemu juga. Mereka berdua adalah harta berhargaku," bisik Kaien sambil berjalan melewati Ichigo dengan santainya. Walau begitu, Ichigo bisa melihat raut wajah Kaien yang begitu serius. Tatapan matanya... juga berbeda. Walau Ichigo hanya bisa melihatnya dari sudut matanya tapi ia masih bisa melihat tatapan mata Kaien yang begitu sedih, seolah-olah... ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga...

Sedetik kemudian, dalam hatinya Ichigo bersumpah, dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, ia akan menjaga Rukia dan Nemu.

...

-tsuzuku-

Oh... sepertinya saya yang akan diguillotine oleh para pembaca #jgeerrrr

Huwaaaaaaaaa saya tahu saya tahuuu ini adalah update yang paling lamaa huhuhuhu T^T saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (-/\-) dan terimakasih bagi kalian yang masih mau menunggu fic aneh yang lama updatenya ini, hehehe

Inilah jawaban review chapter6:

**Sisi2789****, **kamu ga usah ngomong apa-apa. Biar saya saja yang mengucapkan permintaan maaf ini #seppuku T.T

**Va Der Flohwalzer**, huwaaaa Va-chaaan~~~ hontou hontou hontou ni arigatouuuuu T.T makasih ya kamu masih mau menunggu dan memberi semangat lagi :D hehehe oke! Baiklah! Demi para readers saya akan melanjutkan kembali fic aneh ini hehehe. Makasih banyak yaaaaa T^T

Terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu setia menunggu cerita ini :') Huhuhuhu T.T hontou ni arigatouuu

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun me-RnR cerita ini.

Bagaimana cerita chapter 7 ini? Membosankan atau tambah aneh? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW :D

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	8. Clue

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC dan segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

...

"Rukia? Ada yang melihat Rukia? Kau lihat Rukia, Shuhei?"

"Tidak, tuan Kaien. Saya tidak melihat nona Rukia sejak siang hari. Tapi menurut keterangan tuan Ichigo, tadi siang setelah melakukan penyelidikan, ia melihat nona Rukia pergi ke kandang kuda."

"Kandang kuda? Jam berapa itu?"

"Tuan Ichigo tidak mengatakan kepada saya jam berapa tepatnya."

"Hah? Ada urusan apa Rukia ke kandang kuda? Memangnya Rukia bisa berkuda?"

.

.

.

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: ****eight****: **"Clue."

Seharusnya sekarang ini ia tidur siang. Semua juga tahu itu, karena pesta _season_ malam ini pasti akan terasa sangat panjang. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata pasti mimpi buruk itu mendatanginya. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Mimpi buruk yang membuatnya takut untuk memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi di malam... saat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh.

'Glek'

Rukia mengingatnya lagi. Keringat dingin kini mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tidak boleh goyah! Masih ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya!

Rukia mengendarai kudanya semakin cepat. Bagai seorang musafir di padang pasir. Kuda hitam itu menuruti kemauan tuannya yang baru dan berlari semakin cepat seperti ingin membelah angin. Rukia sendiri tidak pernah cerita kepada siapapun kalau ia pintar berkuda. Hanya kakak, Shuhei, dan pelayan kakaknya yang memang selalu melihat dirinya berlatih setiap hari di Manor House yang mengetahuinya. Byakuya telah mengatakan pada Rukia, Shuhei serta pelayannya untuk tidak mengatakan keahlian itu kepada siapapun. Tidak, tidak hanya keahlian berkuda saja. Tapi juga keahlian Rukia yang lain seperti memanah, menembak jauh, berpedang, dan bela diri.

Semua keahlian yang dimiliki Rukia itu, ia pelajari dari kakaknya sendiri. Setelah belajar ilmu pengetahuan dan musik dari tutornya, Byakuya akan mengajari Rukia semua teknik untuk bertahan diri maupun membunuh itu. Byakuya berkata, ada saatnya dimana Rukia harus bertahan hidup sendiri, tanpa perlindungan seorang _butler_ atau siapapun. Karena mereka adalah anjing kerajaan.

Oleh karena itu, meskipun seorang putri bangsawan, Rukia tidak pernah dibesarkan seperti seorang putri bangsawan yang sesungguhnya. Ia seorang putri bangsawan yang berbeda. Seperti apa kata Byakuya pada setiap sesi latihannya...

"Memangsa atau dimangsa," ucap Rukia dengan bersuara. Tangannya yang memegang tali kuda semakin berkeringat. Ia harus cepat! Ia tidak mau membuat Nemu dan Kaien khawatir padanya. Mungkin kalau Nemu tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kaien? Mungkin ia akan menceramahinya berjam-jam. Untuk itu, ia harus segera sampai di taman kota Bromley secepatnya dan kembali ke Manor House Matsumoto sebelum pesta dimulai!

Saat mulai memasuki kota Bromley, Rukia mengurangi kecepatan berkudanya. Ia kemudian menarik tudung hitam yang ada di jubahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, "Memangsa atau dimangsa," ucap Rukia berulang kali di dalam hatinya.

Ketika memasuki taman, Rukia mengendarai kudanya semakin pelan hingga kuda itu berjalan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian menghentikan langkah kaki kudanya tepat di hadapan orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Laki-laki berambut merah mencolok itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi tamannya.

"Rukia? Kau... berkuda sendirian dari Westminster?"

Rukia turun dari kudanya dan mengikat tali kekang kudanya pada pohon besar di dekat mereka. Sambil berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu, ia membuka tudungnya,

"Hahaha, makanya aku memintamu untuk bertemu di Bromley karena jaraknya lebih dekat. Daripada aku harus pergi ke West End atau East End yang memakan waktu sehari perjalanan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Itu terlalu berbahaya bukan? Apalagi kau seorang putri bangsawan!"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa aku Renji. Tenang saja, aku mengenakan jubah hitamku seperti biasa."

Renji hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Rukia memang keras kepala. Ia tahu karena itu ia tidak bisa membiarkannya terlibat di dalam bahaya. Ia juga harus ikut bertindak.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kalau begitu. Mana nama ketiga tersangka itu?"

Rukia merogoh saku kanan jubahnya, "Wah, tumben sekali kau tidak berbasa-basi Renji."

Renji kembali menghela napas panjangnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi taman dekat mereka, "Kau tidak tahu? Aku kabur lagi dari kantor. Kalau Komisaris Jenderal tahu apa yang aku lakukan denganmu ia pasti akan marah besar dan mengatakan aku pengkhianat."

"Hahahaha, apa Komisaris Jenderal itu masih dendam pada kakakku?"

"Ya... kau tidak melihat kejadiannya. Walau Komisaris Jenderal sudah marah seperti itu tapi kakakmu dengan tenang dapat membalikkan kata-katanya."

Walau Rukia tidak melihat kejadiannya tapi sepertinya ia dapat membayangkannya. Membayangkan wajah sombong kakaknya dan wajah Komisaris Jenderal Grimmjow yang terbakar amarah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Rukia kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Renji dan menyerahkan sepotong kertas berukuran kecil yang bertuliskan sesuatu.

"Hanya untuk menyerahkan 3 nama ini kepadaku kenapa kau harus berkuda sejauh ini? Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku saja?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya dan kemudian mendengus, "Heh! Itu terlalu berbahaya! Siapa tahu di Manor House Matsumoto telah dimasuki mata-mata! Apalagi aku harus menelpon ke kantormu? Tidak akan kulakukan! Kakak pasti sudah memasang alat penyadap di seluruh telepon milik kepolisian!"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Apapun bisa dilakukan oleh kakakku. Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Kedudukan kakak hanya satu tingkat di bawah Ratu," kata Rukia sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk tangga untuk menjelaskan seberapa kuasa kakaknya. Renji hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penjelasan dari Rukia.

"Rukia! Aku janji aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya untukmu! Aku akan menyelidiki ketiga nama ini dengan sungguh-sungguh! Maka dari itu, kau harus... kau harus tetap hidup!"

Melihat Renji yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya dan berkata seperti itu, Rukia terkesiap. Mata Renji yang menatap kedua bola mata violetnya itu sangat sungguh-sungguh dan... terasa hangat.

Rukia membalas genggaman tangan Renji dan kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut, "Terimakasih Renji. Terimakasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Senyuman berjuta-juta volt itu bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras di hatinya, sepertinya ia telah melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Rukia melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kuda hitamnya, "Baiklah, aku kembali ke Westminster. Aku telah menulis nomor telepon Manor House Matsumoto di kertas itu. Jadi, jika memang ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak kau boleh menelpon ke nomor itu. Kau mengerti Renji?"

"Ah, ya, ya. Te, tentu saja!"

"Kau baik-baik saja Renji?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hahaha baiklah kalau begitu," Rukia menunggangi kudanya, "Aku berangkat."

Jantung Renji masih berdetak kencang saat Rukia berlalu pergi. Ia masih bisa melihat punggungnya. Tanpa sadar, Renji memanggil namanya, "Rukia!"

Panggilan Renji membuat Rukia menghentikan langkah kaki kudanya dan kemudian berbalik, "Ada apa?" teriak Rukia dari tempatnya.

"Hati-hati Rukia!" teriak Renji akhirnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Oh Renji! Kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa tiba-tiba ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Rukia? Perasaan apa ini?

Rukia kemudian tersenyum lagi dan membalas lambaian tangan Renji, "Tentu saja!"

Jawabannya mungkin... karena hatinya telah tertambat.

...

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Rukia secara terang-terangan muncul di dunia sosialita. Walaupun Nemu lebih pendiam daripada Rukia tapi ia lebih sering muncul di dunia sosialita daripada Rukia.

Dari tempatnya dan Nemu berdiri, Rukia dapat melihat Kaien dan Rangiku sedang berdansa diiringi musik klasik karya Beethoven yang dimainkan oleh sebuah orkestra kecil. Senyum bahagia terlukis di kedua wajah mereka. Rangiku tetap mengenakan gaun putihnya. Sungguh, Rukia tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan yang damai seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, para bangsawan yang memang tidak pernah melihat Rukia sebelumnya mulai mendekati dan menyapanya. Mereka mulai bertanya macam-macam saat tahu bahwa Rukia adalah putri bangsawan Kuchiki. Rukia yang merasa risih hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ru, rukia... apa boleh meninggalkan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang kebingungan sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Rukia ke sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya ia juga risih dan merasa tidak nyaman. Maklum saja, Ichigo telah terbiasa hidup di selokan East End yang sangat sepi. Orang saja tidak ada yang mau menatapnya apalagi menyapanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, toh yang mereka kerjakan hanya bergunjing saja."

Nemu berjalan di samping Rukia dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah utara, "Tapi... sepertinya tidak begitu dengan kakakmu."

Terlihat kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki sedang berbicara dengan beberapa bangsawan lain. Tidak seperti Rukia, Byakuya yang tampil dengan pakaian terbaiknya malam itu terlihat sangat ramah dan sopan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari orang-orang itu. Mereka memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Byakuya dan orang-orang itu karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi Rukia yakin hal itu sangat tidak penting.

"Kakak berbeda. Dia hanya berusaha menampilkan kesan positif untuk keluarga kami di dunia depan. Kakakku itu lebih pintar bersandiwara daripada aku," ucap Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya.

"Nona, ketiga tersangka sepertinya tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan," bisik Shuhei yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Rukia. Tapi Rukia tidak terkejut.

"Bagus, awasi mereka bertiga hingga akhir acara. Aku tidak begitu bebas bergerak. Mereka terus memperhatikan diriku karena aku jarang muncul di pesta konyol seperti ini."

"Baik nona."

Shuhei pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan menghilang di antara keramaian orang-orang.

"Rukia, kau yakin pelakunya ada di antara mereka bertiga?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang pelan di samping Rukia. Nemu langsung berjalan ke depan mereka menghalangi keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Entahlah, semoga saja. Jadi, kita bisa menghentikan semua kegilaan ini dan melaporkannya dengan segera kepada Ratu."

Ichigo kemudian terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Mengapa perasaannya sejak tadi tidak enak? Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mengintai Shuhei, tapi Ichigo merasa seperti ada yang salah dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan mendekati mereka bertiga. Nemu dan Ichigo segera memasang posisi di samping Rukia untuk melindunginya.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda nona Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

Pelayan itu tidak berbicara, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil yang tertulis sesuatu kepada Rukia. Rukia membacanya dan kemudian melipatnya, "Mari ikuti saya nona."

Nemu dengan segera menghentikan langkah kaki Rukia dengan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Walaupun Nemu tidak berbicara, Rukia tahu, tatapan mata Nemu seolah mengatakan, "Mau pergi kemana?"

"Lord Renji menelponku," jawab Rukia dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Ichigo hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya saat Rukia mengatakan nama Renji. Seolah tahu apa yang akan Rukia lakukan dengan Renji, Nemu perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dan melepaskan Rukia pergi. Setelah Rukia dan pelayan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi di pandangan mata mereka, Ichigo kemudian menatap kedua bola mata Nemu yang sendu, tapi nemu hanya berkata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

...

'BRUK'

"Maaf!" ucap Rukia dengan segera saat ia tahu bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang. Walaupun sepertinya tabrakan itu tidak begitu keras, tapi orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tunggu sebentar!" perintah Rukia pada pelayan pria Manor House Matsumoto yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat telepon. Rukia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada perempuan bergaun hitam di hadapannya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya..." jawab perempuan bergaun hitam itu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Rukia. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok perempuan itu. Rukia terdiam untuk beberapa saat...

Perempuan itu... tidak, sepertinya ia lebih muda. Gadis itu berwajah pucat dan berkulit sangat putih bagaikan boneka. Rambutnya terurai panjang berwarna putih keperakan, begitu pun dengan rambut alisnya. Matanya berwarna biru muda seperti permata. Ia... albino? tanya Rukia di dalam hatinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Rukia terkesiap, "Ah iya, tentu saja. Kau juga tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Rukia tersentak, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, keringat dingin perlahan mengalir keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, ia... ketakutan.

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi yang jelas Rukia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis albino ini, "Ma, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku permisi," ucap Rukia segera sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis albino tersebut dan berjalan menuju pelayan yang akan mengantarnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Lady Rukia Kuchiki."

'DEG!'

Untuk beberapa detik Rukia mendapat serangan jantung yang hebat dan ia mematung.

Saat Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Tapi... jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Menyisakan banyak tanda tanya dan ketakutan yang tak berdasar...

...

"Halo? Renji?"

"Lamaaa sekali Rukiaa!" teriak Renji dari seberang telepon sana, Rukia menutup telinga kirinya yang berdenging karena teriakan Renji.

"Maaf, maaf... disini ramai, pelayan itu kesulitan menemukanku."

"Baiklah, aku hanya bosan menunggumu. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi dari ketiga tersangka itu."

"Sebentar," potong Rukia sambil membuka laci di dekatnya dan mencari-cari kertas dan alat tulis apapun yang bisa ia gunakan, "Dapat! Lanjutkan Renji."

"Kita langsung saja. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali. Dengarkan baik-baik. Tersangka yang pertama, Earl of Arthur, ia bekerja untuk rumah sakit di London. Ia adalah teman sejak kecil dari ayah nona Rangiku, Viscount of Matsumoto. Tersangka kedua, Edward Randolf. Ia adalah teman satu angkatan Shiba Kaien di akademi kedokteran di Perancis. Randolf adalah seorang warga negara Amerika. Sekarang ia tinggal di Amerika dan seperti yang tertulis di catatan yang kau berikan padaku, ia memang benar belum pernah ke Inggris. Aku sudah memeriksa daftar kedatangan tamu asing di pelabuhan. Tersangka ketiga, Viscount of Stuart. Ia adalah teman dari ibu Rangiku. Mereka dulu adalah teman satu akademi."

Rukia mendengarkan dan mencatat setiap perkataan Renji dengan cermat. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan satu informasi pun.

"Saat kasus pembunuhan pertama yaitu kasus pembunuhan Lady Ann Clarence, pada tanggal 25 Juli setahun yang lalu, Earl of Arthur sedang mengadakan operasi di rumah sakit London. Operasi terdiri dari 2 orang dokter lain dan 3 orang perawat. Mereka semua memperkuat alibi Earl dan ada bukti catatan medisnya. Tuan Randolf tentu saja ada di Amerika. Sedangkan Viscount of Stuart sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan pemimpin salah satu perusahaan asing. Aku sudah mendatangi sekretarisnya dan ia membenarkan alibi tersebut. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah hotel dan aku juga sudah mengecek buku tamu di hotel itu. Alibi ketiga tersangka sempurna di kasus pertama."

Terdengar suara kertas yang dibalikkan dari seberang telepon, Rukia tetap memegang pensilnya dan mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Kasus kedua, pembunuhan The Honourable Mary Huntingdon pada tanggal 13 Agustus setahun yang lalu. Alibi ketiga tersangka juga sempurna. Earl of Arthur sedang menonton pertunjukan opera di West End bersama 2 orang temannnya yang juga seorang dokter dan Viscount of Stuart sedang pergi berlibur ke Italia bersama keluarganya. Berdasarkan keterangan sekretarisnya ia baru pulang satu minggu kemudian. Sedangkan di kasus ketiga, pembunuhan The Honourable Momo Hinamori pada tanggal 1 Agustus, hanya Viscount of Stuart saja yang tidak punya alibi karena sedang tidur sendirian di rumahnya pada malam kejadian. Earl kembali memiliki alibi sempurna karena ia sedang melakukan operasi di rumah sakit London."

"Wah... kau hebat sekali Renji! Bisa menyelidiki semua ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja!" puji Rukia sambil menyelesaikan coretan terakhirnya. Ia sudah tahu, Renji memang hebat untuk hal seperti ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia saja yang menjadi Komisaris Jenderal City Yard.

"Hahaha, ini memang pekerjaanku kan? Hmm... berarti ketiga tersangka itu bukan pelakunya. Apa tidak ada nama lain yang bisa diselidiki Rukia?"

"Tidak. Itu sudah semua. Apa tidak mungkin mereka melakukan sebuah trik untuk membuat alibi yang sempurna?"

"Tidak... aku sudah mengecek semua keaslian bukti-bukti yang memperkuat alibi mereka dan aku tidak hanya bertanya pada seorang saksi."

"Apa mungkin saksi itu berbohong?"

"Sepertinya tidak, kedua kasus pembunuhan terjadi setahun yang lalu. Si pelaku pasti sudah merasa aman dan tidak mungkin bisa menghasut saksi secara tiba-tiba untuk memperkuat alibinya jika ia tidak tahu aku akan bertanya kepada saksi-saksi itu hari ini."

"Hmmm... sulit. Pasti ada sebuah trik."

"Mungkin kau terlewat satu atau dua orang nama Rukia?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mengeceknya dengan cermat!"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak mungkin ada yang salah dengan analisisnya selama ini! Pasti ada yang terlewatkan olehnya! pikir Rukia skeptis.

"Hei Rukia... Kaien-san... juga seorang dokter kan?"

'DEG!'

Rukia tersentak kaget, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya, "Ti—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan melengking seorang wanita. Suara itu terdengar datang dari arah belakang Manor House.

"Renji! Kututup teleponnya, kau cari lagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang terlewatkan, nanti kuhubungi lagi!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Renji, Rukia langsung menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke asal suara.

...

-tsuzuku-

Yeaaah! Chapter kali ini updatenya tidak terlalu lamaa~~~ #udahliburgitulho

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun me-RnR cerita ini. Terimakasih karena kalian selalu setia menunggu cerita ngga jelas ini :D hahaha

Bagaimana cerita chapter 8 ini? (tidak terasa ya... sudah chapter 8 ==') Membosankan atau tambah aneh? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	9. Chaos

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC dan segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: ****nine****: **"Chaos."

Rukia berlari secepat mungkin ke asal suara teriakan wanita itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk sampai di ruangan berpintu kayu ek yang telah terbuka lebar kedua sisinya dan menebarkan bau kematian. Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar alunan suara musik klasik yang terdengar menyeramkan.

DEG!

Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya diterangi samar-samar oleh cahaya lilin. Rukia segera mencari asal cahaya lilin itu dan seketika langsung tersentak.

Rukia tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia tercengang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kedua bola mata violetnya terbelalak lebar-lebar menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya, "Mu... mustahil..."

Seketika itu juga rasa mual yang teramat sangat langsung merayapi tubuhnya, Rukia dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Berulang kali ia memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah dicerna secara kimiawi di dalam lambungnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan dihantam palu yang sangat besar berulang kali.

"Hh...hh...hh... ti, tidak mungkin... ini mustahil...," ujar Rukia yang masih terkejut sambil menatap lantai dingin yang ada di bawahnya. Lantai yang terbuat dari marmer itu kini berwarna merah pekat, bau amis langsung menusuk hidung Rukia.

Ini darah!

Perlahan Rukia bangkit untuk berdiri tegak sambil menutupi hidung dan mulutnya untuk menghindari bau amis darah yang sangat menyengat. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Rukia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanannya. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan baju maid tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, "Pasti maid itu yang tadi berteriak," ucap Rukia di dalam hatinya.

Di dekat maid itu terlihat sebuah gramofon sedang memutar piringan hitam.

"Mozart... Requiem K.626...," ucap Rukia dengan suara yang hampir berbisik. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat... lebih dekat ke mayat yang terpaku dengan mengerikan di hadapannya itu...

Tubuh mayat itu terpaku di tembok dengan paku besar yang menancap di kedua telapak tangan, kedua pergelangan kaki, dan di perutnya. Isi perutnya terburai keluar dengan usus yang menggantung. Gaun putih yang dipakainya tak lagi berwarna putih... Lilin-lilin yang diletakkan mengelilingi tubuh mayat yang terpaku itu membuat pemandangan mengerikan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kepalanya... tidak... ada...," ucap Rukia pelan sambil tetap melihat tubuh mayat yang mengerikan itu. Ia melihat siluet sesuatu di bawah mayat itu. Rukia menelan ludahnya sambil tetap menutup hidungnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati siluet itu.

DEG!

Dua pasang bola mata yang kosong menatap Rukia dengan penuh ketakutan. Seolah-olah memohon pertolongan dan keselamatan dari serangan iblis sang pencabut nyawa. Di atas sebuah meja yang berukiran itu tergeletak sebuah kepala dengan rambut coklat bergelombang. Mata kosongnya... tajam menusuk kedua bola mata violet Rukia...

"Tidak... Rangiku..."

Kali ini pandangannya beralih pada gelas kaca di samping kepala itu. Gelas itu berisi cairan berwarna merah. Itu pasti darah. Rukia kenal dengan jelas cairan menjijikan itu. Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang mengambang di dalamnya.

Walaupun tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat, ia beranikan dirinya untuk melihat ke dalam gelas kaca itu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang seperti drum yang ditabuh dengan sekuat tenaga. Berulang kali Rukia menelan ludahnya.

DEG!

Dua buah bola mata dengan iris berwarna coklat muda menatapnya sarkastik. Seketika itu juga Rukia langsung menepis gelas kaca itu dengan tangannya hingga gelas kaca itu terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Bola mata yang ada di dalamnya menggelinding sambil tetap menatapnya tajam.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," teriak Rukia sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari balik gaunnya dan menembak bola mata itu hingga hancur. Lututnya gemetar, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh di atas genangan darah yang dingin itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Rukia terus berteriak sambil melempar pistolnya. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kuat-kuat. Sakit... kepalanya benar-benar sakit! SIAL! Bayangan malam yang mengerikan itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya. Malam... dimana kedua orang tuanya tewas terbunuh... bayangan itu... terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya membuat dirinya semakin kehilangan kendali.

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!"

Di dalam kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang... ia melihat siluet seseorang yang mendekati dirinya. Siluet itu semakin dekat dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Siapa? Oh ternyata Ichigo... hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu...? jangan... berwajah sedih seperti itu," ucap Rukia di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan pandangannya semakin kabur.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang, Rukia melihat satu lagi siluet seseorang yang mendekati dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Siapa lagi yang datang?... ITU! LARI! ICH-"

... dan yang Rukia liat hanya kegelapan.

...

Malam itu... hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Rukia saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ayah dan ibunya tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Kita mau kemana ayah?"

Ayahnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, ia tetap diam sambil menggendong Rukia. Rukia masih ingat dekapan ayahnya yang sangat erat saat itu. Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa cahaya lilin. Ayahnya kemudian menurunkan Rukia dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian kosong yang ada di kamar itu.

"Rukia, kau diam di sini, jangan pernah keluar dari lemari ini hingga pagi menjelang."

"Tapi, ayah... bagaimana dengan kakak?"

"Kakakmu sedang pergi menginap di rumah temannya."

"Tapi..."

"Ini peraturannya Rukia. Kau ingin bermain dengan ibu kan? Kau harus sembunyi disini kalau begitu. Jika hingga pagi ibu dan ayah tidak datang. Berarti kau yang menang sayang. Segera keluar dari lemari dan tinggalkan tempat ini menuju rumah Nemu-chan," ucap ibu Rukia yang berwajah mirip seperti Rukia itu sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua bahu anaknya serasa berkeringat.

"Salah! Bermain sembunyi dan mencari bukan seperti ini!" teriak Rukia kecil sambil memberontak, "Aku tidak suka ibu! Lemari ini gelap!"

"Rukia... kadang kegelapan adalah jalan terakhir untuk kita bertahan hidup. Kau... masih ingin menyanyi dengan ibu kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ibu dan ayah sayang padamu Rukia. Ingatlah, kami akan selalu ada di sisimu," ujar Ibu Rukia sambil memeluk anak perempuan satu-satunya itu begitu erat. Mendengar perkataan ibunya itu, Rukia kecil hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima kehangatan pelukan ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya itu.

Ingatan setelah itu... Rukia masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Bagaimana setelah pelukan ibunya itu kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang keras. Ibunya kemudian segera melepaskan pelukannya dan ayahnya dengan segera menutup pintu lemari itu. Suara orang-orang menyeramkan yang setelah itu meneriaki ayah dan ibunya. Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang diteriakan orang itu. Suaranya bercampur dengan suara degup jantungnya sendiri yang semakin kencang. Lalu, karena pintu lemari itu telah tua, pintu itu terbuka sedikit dengan sendirinya. Rukia juga masih ingat, karena rasa penasarannya, ia kemudian mengintip dari celah kecil itu. Melihat... ayah dan ibunya... dibunuh oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam itu...

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Bau amis darah itu seolah menghipnotisnya... masuk ke dalam arena permainan mimpi buruk. Kemudian, terpatri selamanya di dalam ingatannya.

...

Cahaya ini menyilaukan...

Aku tidak butuh cahaya... karena hanya kegelapan yang selalu ada di dekatku.

Tak apa.

Aku tak akan menangis. Aku janji Ibu.

Aku akan tetap bernyanyi...

Setidaknya hanya hal itulah yang membuatku merasa hidup dan memiliki kehidupan...

Untuk orang-orang yang mendengar nyanyianku...

.

.

.

"Rukia?"

Rukia perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Cahaya lampu tepat berada di atasnya. Begitu menyilaukan, membuat Rukia menyipitkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah pelukan yang sangat hangat datang padanya.

"Rukia..."

"Nemu...?"

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan tidak berkata-kata. Tidak perlu kata-kata apabila yang ada hanya sebuah kebohongan...

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Lima jam," jawab Nemu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mata di sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan. Rukia pun kemudian tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Kaien..."

"Sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan. Ia terlalu berusaha keras..."

"Ya kau benar," jawab Rukia sambil balik menggenggam tangan Kaien. Bayangan mayat Rangiku yang mengerikan itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata violetnya. Rukia menangis...

"Sakit ya Kaien... Maaf, seandainya saja aku bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat..."

"Ini bukan salahmu Rukia... Aku... juga. Aku juga tidak mengawasinya..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Keheningan yang memekakkan kembali mengelilingi mereka. Hanya suara angin yang kemudian datang. Membuat suara gemerisik daun yang menyeramkan. Membawa kabar duka yang penuh dengan luka...

"Oh ya Nemu, kemana Shuhei dan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Nemu.

"Shuhei menggantikan kita berempat memberikan keterangan kepada City Yard. Di bawah City Yard sedang melakukan interogasi dan pemeriksaan pada semua tamu."

Rukia menyerahkan kembali sapu tangan itu kepada Nemu, "Berempat? Memangnya Ichigo tidak bersama Shuhei?"

Nemu terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya berkeringat. Rukia tahu, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu setelah dirinya tidak sadarkan diri di kamar itu, "Katakan ada apa Nemu?"

Nemu membuka matanya dan kemudian berkata, "Aku butuh waktu lebih lama dari Ichigo untuk sampai ke kamar itu. Saat aku datang, Ichigo sudah ada di depan pintu sambil menggendongmu. Ia lalu menyerahkanmu kepadaku dan segera berlari menuju jendela. Ketika aku bertanya ia mau pergi kemana, Ichigo bilang... ia... ia ingin mengejar penjahatnya."

"EH?"

...

Ichigo terus mengejar bayangan putih yang ia lihat dari jendela kamar itu hingga masuk ke dalam hutan. Suasana hutan begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya sinar bulan yang samar-samar menyusup masuk dari celah-celah kanopi pohon. Tapi ia tidak takut. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada lagi yang ia takutkan. Demi Rukia, satu-satunya alasan dia untuk hidup. Apapun itu akan Ichigo lakukan. Termasuk mengejar pelaku pembunuhan berantai!

Bayangan putih itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti berlari. Ichigo pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Jarak mereka berdua sekarang hanya terpaut 2 meter.

"Kau mempunyai naluri yang sangat tajam," ucap bayangan putih itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia membawa sebuah lampu perak yang unik. Cahaya dari lampu itu membuat Ichigo dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Ia sedikit terkejut. Kulitnya yang sangat putih, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna keperakan, dan... kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru muda terlihat seperti gelas kaca.

"Terimakasih," jawab Ichigo.

"Demi gadis itu, kau mengejarku sampai kemari. Memangnya apa yang akan kau dapatkan dariku?"

Ichigo menelan ludahnya, "Aku... akan mendapatkan pelakunya. Aku akan membawamu ke hadapan Lord Renji."

"Hahahaha! Jadi kau pikir aku yang membunuh Lady Rangiku?"

"Ya."

Wanita itu kembali tertawa. Tawanya yang menyeramkan menggema ke seluruh hutan yang gelap.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku akan mengikutimu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku harus membawamu. Kau telah membunuh manusia dengan begitu kejam. Padahal kau sama seperti mereka. Aku... tidak mengerti."

Wanita itu terdiam. Dengan matanya yang seperti gelas kaca itu ia menatap tajam Ichigo dan... kemudian menyeringai. Ichigo terkesiap. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Karena... aku berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Sebelumnya, ucapkan kata-kata itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau juga... bukan manusia kan?"

...

-tsuzuku-

Yeaaah! Chapter kali ini tidak telat kan? Hehehe

Seperti biasa pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun me-RnR cerita ini. Terimakasih karena kalian selalu setia menunggu cerita ngga jelas ini :D hahaha

Bagaimana cerita chapter 9 ini? Hahaha sebenarnya saya agak sedikit bingung bagaimana mengakhiri cerita ini, bayangan akhirnya sih sudah ada... tapi jalan menuju akhir itu lhooo hahaha

Semoga kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya sampai akhir ya :D Hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


	10. Nyanyian Tunggal yang Membelah Langit

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei dan Yana Toboso.

Character: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Tragedy, Angst dan Friendship.

P.S: latar tempat dalam fic ini adalah **'London dalam versi fiksi'. **Latar waktunya sekitar tahun 1880-an. Cerita ini juga fiksi dan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian atau tokoh yang sebenarnya.

Warning: OOC dan segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

...

"Karena... aku berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Sebelumnya, ucapkan kata-kata itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau juga... bukan manusia kan?"

.

.

.

**Guillotine no Uta**

**Avenue: ****ten****: **"Nyanyian Tunggal yang Membelah Langit."

Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Ia mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat. Perkataan wanita itu menghujam tepat ke ulu hati. Membangkitkan beberapa kenangan masa lalunya yang ingin ia lupakan.

Wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin. Tatapan mata tersebut seolah menghisap Ichigo ke dalam dunia masa lalunya. Rumah kayu tua, cairan kimia di dalam tabung-tabung reaksi, jas berwarna putih yang dingin, warga kota yang mengamuk, api, dokter bertopeng hitam, dan... alasan hidup di dunia ini...

.

.

"Kau tahu? Kau butuh sebuah alasan agar kau dapat hidup di dunia yang kejam ini."

.

.

Kata-kata sang dokter kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo memang bukan manusia biasa. Ia sangat tahu hal itu. Setelah hari itu, setelah meminum cairan aneh buatan sang dokter. Ia memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa. Kekuatan yang telah menjadi alat pembunuh selama bertahun-tahun silam.

.

.

Ichigo kembali teringat pada suatu malam saat ia masih tinggal bersama sang dokter di rumah kayu tua. Malam itu hujan badai dan udara sangat dingin. Ichigo kecil diam-diam melihat ke dalam kamar sang dokter dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka. Walau hanya samar-samar dari cahaya lilin yang redup, Ichigo kecil bisa melihat sang dokter sedang memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Foto seorang gadis kecil seumurannya dengan di sebuah taman bunga.

"Aku... ingin anak yang lebih kuat, lebih sehat, dan lebih sempurna... ia bisa selamanya menemaniku dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku..."

.

.

Ichigo melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan kembali menelan ludahnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Aku... memang berbeda dari manusia biasa. Itu semua adalah takdirku, alasanku untuk hidup. Tapi... itu dulu."

Wanita itu terkesiap. Tatapan matanya berubah. Kali ini Ichigolah yang menatap tajam kedua bola mata kaca milik wanita itu.

.

.

"Ada. Masih ada satu alasan."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus-lurus kedua bola mata violet Rukia yang penuh kejujuran.

"Kau harus melindungiku..."

.

.

"Aku sekarang mengerti... Kau... melakukan semua itu karena kau kesepian bukan?"

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Matanya yang seperti gelas kaca terbelalak lebar. Ia berteriak hingga gemanya menyelimuti seluruh hutan. Lampu perak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terjatuh ke tanah yang lembap. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia kemudian melempar dua buah pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik gaunnya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bisa menghindarinya. Pisau itu menancap dan menusuk bahu kiri serta paha kanannya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Ichigo pada wanita misterius itu. Wanita itu dengan cepat berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Ichigo baru saja ingin mengejarnya saat ia mendengar suara Rukia yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Ichigoo!"

Rukia berlari menghampiri Ichigo bersama Nemu dan Renji di belakangnya. Ichigo tidak jadi mengejar wanita itu dan menunggu Rukia.

"Ru, Rukia? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?! Hutan di malam hari itu sangat berbahaya!"

Rukia sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini ia dimarahi oleh Ichigo. Ia sadar, Ichigo pasti mengkhawatirkannya sejak peristiwa semalam. Tapi rasa bersalahnya hanya sesaat, "Apa ini?!" teriak Rukia ketika melihat dua buah pisau yang menancap di bahu dan paha Ichigo.

"Ah ini. Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil."

"Luka kecil?!" protes Rukia sambil mencabut kedua pisau tersebut dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Ichigo sedikit meringis kesakitan, "Ah!"

"Apanya yang luka kecil?!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mencabutnya dengan cara seperti itu!"

Sambil terus berbicara dan memarahi Ichigo, Rukia merobek lengan gaunnya dan segera membalut luka Ichigo dengan robekan gaunnya itu. Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan topeng kepribadian Rukia yang tenang dan dewasa. Renji yang ikut menjadi kesal karena harus meninggalkan pos jaganya demi menjaga Rukia yang ingin menyusul Ichigo ke dalam hutan pun ikut memarahinya. Tapi Ichigo tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka. Entah mengapa yang terdengar adalah suara sang dokter...

.

.

"Ichigo, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang lemah jika ia sendirian. Sekuat apapun manusia itu, ia akan tetap menjadi lemah. Oleh karena itu, teruslah hidup Ichigo... berikan kekuatanmu padaku dan juga... pada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu..."

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menyentuh wajah Rukia dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka. Hal tersebut membuat Renji terkejut, "Hei! Ap, apa yang—"

Nemu dengan cekatan segera menahan bahu Renji dan mencegahnya mendekati mereka berdua.

Fajar perlahan-lahan mulai menyingsing, cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah kanopi dan menyinari tubuh mereka. Sinarnya terasa begitu hangat. Tidak terasa malam yang dingin dan panjang ternyata telah mereka lewati.

Orang inilah yang telah membawaku keluar dari kegelapan, ucap Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

"Rukia... jangan biarkan aku di tempat yang gelap itu lagi. Kumohon... tetap... bernanyilah untukku."

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak. Keheningan menyelimuti hutan dingin yang perlahan-lahan menghangat itu. Sama. Sama seperti perasaannya. Rukia kemudian tersenyum sambil menyentuh tangan kanan Ichigo dan kemudian menggenggamnya, "Apa kau sedang bercanda Ichigo? Lihatlah, buka matamu. Apakah tempat ini terlihat gelap bagimu?"

Ichigo terpana mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap kedua bola mata violet Rukia yang begitu menyejukkan hatinya. Cahaya matahari yang terbit di balik punggung Rukia membuat Rukia bercahaya dan terlihat seperti malaikat. Membuat Ichigo semakin silau akan senyum dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Rukia. Betapa bodoh dirinya, apalagi yang harus ia keluhkan?

"Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu karena bernanyi adalah alasanku untuk hidup."

_Imaginer les anges chanter (Imagine the angels singing)  
La voix du vent passer, passer (The voice of the wind passes, passes)  
L'horizon argenté (The silver horizon)_

Rukia mulai bernyanyi dengan suara seriosanya yang khas. Sebuah nyanyian tunggal yang seolah membelah langit. Suara yang lembut itu menggema keseluruh hutan dan menghangatkan setiap rongga-rongga kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Imaginer le vent fredonner (Imagine the wind humming)  
Penser et puis rêver, rêver (Think and then dream, dream)  
Et puis se souvenir (And then remember)  
_

Walau lagu yang dinyanyikan Rukia itu berbahasa Perancis dan Ichigo tidak mengerti artinya entah mengapa ia tetap dapat merasakan kehangatan pesan yang ingin disampaikan Rukia lewat lagu itu kepada Ichigo. Tidak. Tidak hanya kepada Ichigo, tapi kepada Renji, Nemu dan semuanya...

_Se laisser bercer (Let yourself be rocked)  
Par l'immensité (By the vastness)  
S'endormir dans les rêves (Fall asleep in the dreams)  
Voler vers le ciel (Fly towards the sky)  
S'endormir dans les rêves, rêves (Fall asleep in the dreams, dreams)  
_

_Regarder les papillons voler à la lune (Look at the butterflies flying to the moon)  
In Arabesque whirls (En arabesques tournoyer)_

Renji yang baru pertama kali ini mendengar suara nyanyian Rukia hanya bisa diam tidak bergerak. Suara Rukia seolah menghipnotisnya. Semua kata-kata pujian seolah tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan keindahan intens yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Suara Rukia bagai gelombang supersonik yang mampu menembus ruang di hatinya dan bergema di dalamnya. Menari-nari indah di dalam telinganya. Sungguh, Renji telah jatuh cinta pada Rukia.

_Se laisser bercer (Let yourself be rocked)  
Par l'immensité (By the vastness)  
S'endormir dans les rêves (Fall asleep in the dreams)  
Et (And)  
Se souvenir que l'on aime la vie, la vie, la vie... (Remember that one loves life, life, life...)_

Ichigo bersyukur bisa merasakan seperti ini... perasaan manusia...

"Terimakasih Rukia."

...

"Hh... Hh... Hh..."

Wanita itu terus berlari membelah hutan yang sunyi. Rambut peraknya yang panjang berkibar-kibar, membuatnya terlihat bagai sebuah kilat di kegelapan. Ranting-ranting pohon yang melukai dirinya tidak ia hiraukan. Ia terus berlari. Rasa sakitnya belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang jauh ada di dalam hatinya.

Sebuah kereta kuda telah menunggunya di ujung hutan. Kereta kuda itu ditarik oleh dua buah kuda berwarna hitam. Terlihat oleh dirinya seseorang berdiri di samping kereta kuda itu. Orang itu menundukkan tubuhnya ketika sang wanita mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang. Silakan naik My La-"

DOR!

Sebuah peluru menembus kepala sang pelayan dengan begitu cepat. Tubuhnya seketika jatuh ke tanah. Wanita itu terdiam beberapa saat sambil tetap mengacungkan pistol revolvernya pada pelayan yang telah mengabdi pada keluarganya puluhan tahun itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku..."

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"KUBUNUH! KUBUNUH! KUBUNUH! Pasti akan kubunuh! Makhluk itu! Aku tidak kesepian! Jangan bercanda!" ucap wanita itu sarkastik sambil terus menembaki pelayan terakhirnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu hingga peluru revolvernya habis.

Perlahan ia kemudian menghampiri tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Jika memang aku harus membunuh semua manusia di bumi ini maka akan aku lakukan..."

...

"Rukia! Darimana saja kau?! Pergi mengejar pembunuh?! Sudah kubilang kan ada saat-saatnya dimana kau harus bisa menahan diri!" teriak Kaien begitu Rukia muncul di hadapannya. Ia begitu kesal dan cemas melihat tingkah Rukia yang selalu membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Walau Rukia telah selamat sampai di Manor House keluarga Matsumoto, Kaien tetap saja khawatir padanya.

Rukia memeluk Kaien, "Lihat... aku tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sejak kecil, Kaienlah yang selalu menjaga Rukia dan Nemu. Nemu memang tidak pernah membuat masalah seperti Rukia yang keras kepala. Jika amarah Kaien sudah memuncak seperti ini, Rukia akan selalu langsung memeluknya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Cara itu selalu bisa untuk meredakan amarah Kaien.

"Maaf Kaien... aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Maaf... aku juga mencemaskan Ichigo."

Kaien mengusap-usap kepala Rukia, "Dasar, kau ini selalu saja begitu sejak dulu. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan? Jika kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri itu berarti akan menimbulkan bahaya yang lebih besar bagi orang lain yang ingin melindungi keegoisanmu. Lihat luka Ichigo,"

Mendegar namanya disebut, Ichigo yang lukanya sedang diperban oleh Shuhei langsung tersentak kaget dan berdiri, "Tidak Kaien-san, luka ini bukan salah Rukia. Sungguh!"

"Hahahaha kau tidak usah kaget seperti itu Ichigo. Aku tahu... kau itu spesial bagi Rukia kan?" kata Kaien menggoda Ichigo sambil menghampirinya dan mendudukkan kembali Ichigo ke kursi untuk diobati. Tentu saja, semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Ichigo.

"Ap, apa—"

"Orang sakit harus disembuhkan. Perban yang baik ya Shuhei."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Hahahaha iya Ichigoo kau itu spesial bagiku," ucap Rukia sambil ikut-ikutan menggoda Ichigo. Lucu sekali melihat reaksi Ichigo yang seperti itu, pikir Rukia. Perlahan-lahan Rukia mulai melihat banyak sisi lain dari Ichigo yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Begitu manis dan hangat.

"Cih!," tidak begitu jauh dari mereka berempat, Renji dan Nemu berdiri berdampingan dan hanya bisa terdiam menatap mereka dari jauh. Nemu memang sudah biasa melihat suasana seperti itu dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak merepotkan dirinya sendiri bergabung dengan mereka. Sedangkan Renji? Ia yang baru pertama kali melihatnya terlihat begitu kesal. Mungkin itu hanya rasa cemburu.

"Hei, anak itu... anak yang dipungut Rukia di East End kan? Mengapa sepertinya Rukia sangat... menyayanginya? Jika Lord Kaien aku tidak heran karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil."

Nemu yang merasa bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya menoleh ke arah Renji. Ia kemudian menatap lurus-lurus kedua mata Renji tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Renji yang kemudian sadar karena ditatap seperti itu menjadi gugup, "Eh, eh bukan maksudku seperti yang kau pikirkan, itu—"

"Karena mereka berdua sama."

Mendengar Nemu berbicara Renji kemudian terdiam sesaat. Apakah itu menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan sama? Apa yang sama?"

Nemu tidak menjawab dan kembali diam. Matanya menatap kosong mereka berempat. Seandainya... kami juga sama, pikirnya di dalam hati.

"Hei! Aku tidak mengerti jawabanmu, apa maksudmu?" protes Renji pada Nemu yang selalu memberikan jawaban abstrak seperti itu. ia tidak pernah bisa membaca maksud dan jalan pikiran Nemu. Namun Nemu tidak terusik. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu mengerti... karena semuanya sebentar lagi akan terjawab seiring dengan datangnya badai..."

...

-tsuzuku-

*insert song Odin Sphere's Theme by Noriko Kawahara

Uwooooh padahal tadinya saya sudah bertekad untuk melanjutkan fic ini tanpa berlama-lama sampai tuntas tas tas, tapi... lagi buntu nih idenya mampet hehehhe, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya tambah aneeh :')

Oh iya kemarin saya tidak membalas review ya, huhuhu maaf lupa :p #faktorU nah, sekarang inilah jawaban review chapter 7 sampai 9 :)

**Rukianonymous****, **hahaha maaf saya bingung mau pakai pair apa, habis yang jadi wanitanya itu harus yang kesannya 'Lady' banget gituu. Iyaa pasti dilanjutin koo :') kalau saya ga buntu ide yaa hehehe #canda hayooo siapa? :p saya ngga akan jawab lhooo :)

**Nakamura Chiaki**, Maaf juga updetnya selalu lama~~ T^T hayoo hayooo main tebak-tebakan yaa :D

**Nanamori Chan**, arigatooou :DD

**Reiji m**, Terimakasih :)

**Sisi Shirayuki**, iyaa maaf ya telat huhuhu T^T doakan saja otak saya kembali normal :p hehehe

**Va Der Flohwalzer**, nggak apa-apa va-chan :) saya juga kadang-kadang suka lupa balas PM kooo :p eeh hontou ni? Hahaha pasti diupdate kooo terimakasih ya udah selalu review dan support :D

**Naruzhea AiChi**, wah... maaf ya ini fic bikin sakit kepala hahaha, arigatou :)

**Nine**, chapter ini udah tentang Ichigoo loh sesuai request kamu :) hehehe nggak semua sih :p

Terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu setia menunggu cerita ini :') Huhuhuhu T.T hontou hontou hontou ni arigatouuu

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave ataupun selalu me-RnR cerita ini.

Bagaimana cerita chapter 10 kali ini? Ini akan mendekati akhir lho tapi belum berakhir, hehehe, tetap ditunggu reviewnya ya :DD. Kritik boleh~, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW :D

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


End file.
